Bolero of Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Five years after Serenade of Love, Yumoto is now ruling as the God of Love. He hasn't aged since 16 and has an heir of his own.
1. Chapter 1: Tungsten and Scarlet

Chapter 1: Tungsten and Scarlet

Yumoto smiled as he put Haruki to bed, his son had a hamster cage next to his bed. He smiled at the golden hamster that was inside, "Masuru, keep an eye on him, okay?"

The hamster smiled, "Of course, Scarlet. I won't let anyone get to Master Haruki."  
"I know you won't." He smiled and Haruki looked at Yumoto, "Mama?" he yawned, "Is papa leaving tomorrow?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yes, he is…but he'll be back. He and Hiroyuki will only be gone during the day."

The five-year-old held a dog plushie in his arms as he rubbed his eyes. "Mama, can't we go?"  
"No, not tomorrow, but we can eventually."

"Okay…" he yawned and Yumoto kissed his head, "Go to sleep, your guardians will be where they always are, and I'll be with papa."  
"Okay…"

Yumoto walked out of Haruki's room and into his own, he smiled at Araki, who was sitting on their bed, reading a book.  
Yumoto put himself over his now husband, "Araki-kun! I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow…"  
Araki smiled and put his book down. "I know, but Hiroyuki and I are doing something at my place. We're planning on having a party there."  
Yumoto gasped in excitement, "Really!? That will be so fun!"

Araki chuckled, "I figured you'd say that." He put his arm around Yumoto's shoulders and smiled, "I was wanting to do this months ago, but you had gotten busy with something."  
Yumoto grinned and kissed Araki's cheek, "I know, I had to help Epinard with something important."  
Araki nodded, "How would you and Haruki like if you joined me tomorrow?"  
Yumoto gasped, "We'd love to!"  
Araki smiled, "I thought so."

Haruki giggled as he played in the courtyard of Araki's palace. He threw his dog plushie up in the air and caught it.  
Yumoto was walking with Araki in the garden and giggled as he felt the warm sunshine on his skin and the wind blowing gently through his hair. "This is what I always wanted as a child." Yumoto smiled, "I was never able to visit the mortal world due to Hireashi."

Araki kissed his cheek, "I know, I remember that."  
Yumoto giggled and ran to some flowers, "I like these ones. Ibu-chan-senpai has a garden near the mortal door too. He grew the flowers there, my favorite flower is called the Silent Princess."  
Yumoto began to ramble and Araki just nodded along with him.

Haruki giggled as he ran beside Hiroyuki, who was in his cat form. "Hiro-san!" He fell into a thing of flowers and began to laugh loudly. The new heir loved the mortal world just as much as Yumoto did.  
Haruki giggled more and gasped as he saw a fluffy rabbit run past him. "BUNNY!" The five-year-old screeched and jumped up to run after it. He gasped as it ran to Yumoto and Araki. "Mama, papa, catch the bunny!" he cried and the bunny looked at Yumoto.

"S-Scarlet-san!" It spoke and Yumoto gasped, "Who are you?"  
"Yuudai! Lord Katashi is coming to kill you!"  
Yumoto froze, "W-what…? Yuudai, why are you a rabbit?"  
"Lord Katashi turned me into one, five years ago! He-He told me that he was going to give your son time with you and Tungsten and then kill you!"

Yumoto frowned, "How can I trust you?"  
"Scarlet, I never wanted to hurt you…Katashi was someone that I admired and wanted to make him proud. I-I just want to be back into my human self…"  
Yumoto sighed, "I can help you…" he laid a hand on Yuudai's head and Yuudai gasped as he turned into a human.  
"T-thank you!" He bowed and Haruki pouted, "Where did the bunny go?"

"Haruki, the bunny was a man."  
Yuudai smiled and bowed to him, "Prince Haruki, I am Yuudai. I knew your parents."

Haruki frowned, "Why were you a bunny?"  
"I was turned into a bunny…the day you were born."  
Yumoto looked at Araki and Araki frowned, "Yuudai, thank you for warning us…"  
Yuudai nodded, "I'm sorry for not finding you sooner…Katashi had me trapped in a deep sleep…he knew I'd look for you."

Yumoto sighed as his maid dressed him, "Scarlet-san, are you alright?"  
"Yes, Miss Ami…I feel like something will go wrong tonight…"  
Ami sighed, "Scarlet-san, your mother's protective crystal is with you still…if anyone tries to hurt you, a crystal wall will surround you."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes I know…thank you Miss Ami…are my guardians already out there?"

She nodded also, "Yes, they're waiting for you, the heir is sitting with Tungsten too."  
Yumoto smiled, "Thank you." He walked off and Ami grinned as she watched him leave.

Yumoto sat beside Araki at the party, Haruki was dancing with Hiroyuki and Masuru, both were in their human forms while Wombat slept by Yumoto's feet.

Araki held onto Yumoto's hand tightly and Yumoto smiled, "I don't feel like dancing right now."  
"I know, you're still confused about this morning, aren't you?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yes, I am."

Araki sighed, "Katashi won't hurt you, in fact, I don't think he can even get here."  
Yumoto sighed and looked down at Wombat, "Are you sure? I-I'm kind of scared to be honest…even though I know I can stop him…"  
Araki smiled gently and kissed Yumoto's cheek, "Chin up, it'll be okay…"  
Yumoto blushed and gasped as he heard the door slam open.

His guardians stood in front of him, while Masuru and Hiroyuki quickly picked Haruki up and ran off with him.  
Yumoto stood up with his staff in his hands and spoke, "Why are you here, Katashi?"

Katashi smirked as he walked forward, "Scarlet, my dear Red Angel, why must you give me those eyes…such eyes that are full of hatred for me?"

Yumoto growled, "Silence! You are going to leave now, Yuudai has told me what you are planning!"  
"Oh has he?!" Katashi laughed and shot energy out of his hand towards Yumoto.

He growled as a magic crystal barrier surrounded Yumoto to protect him and stood back quickly. "I will be back…I will end you! You will not live if you don't love me back."  
Yumoto growled and pointed his staff at him, "Begone before I banish you to the realm between worlds!"

"Fine!" Katashi growled and a shadow surrounded him, "I will return…and no one will stop me!" he laughed as he disappeared and Yumoto felt himself drop his staff.  
He looked down in fear…Yuudai was right…would he even be able to defeat Katashi this time?


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Heir Status

Chapter 2: Back to Heir Status

Haruki frowned as Yumoto tucked him into bed, they were staying in the mortal world for the night and the young heir spoke, "Is mama okay?"  
"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Yumoto replied and Haruki yawned, "Is papa okay?"  
"Yes, papa is okay."  
Haruki frowned as Yumoto kissed his head, "Tomorrow, can we get candy?"  
Yumoto smiled, "Of course."  
"Okay." The five-year-old replied, completely exhausted. Yumoto smiled as Haruki fell asleep and he left the room.  
He walked to the front of the palace and gasped as he saw Yukiteru and Gora standing there. "Papa, an-chan!"  
Yukiteru frowned, "Hakone Yumoto…why did you not tell me that someone is after you?"  
"I-It just happened! I-I didn't think about it…Araki is out looking for him…"  
Yukiteru shook his head and Gora frowned, "Yumoto, papa and I talked…we…" he looked at Yukiteru and Yukiteru spoke, "I have decided to revoke your status as ruler…back to heir. I'm sorry…I feel like you don't feel ready still. Tell me if I'm wrong."

Yumoto looked down, "I-I don't feel ready at times papa...but I know I can rule!"  
"I'm sorry, Yumoto, but your mother, brother, and I decided it would be better for you until this whole thing blows over."

"S-So…Haruki isn't next in line?!"  
"No, you are again, Haruki is after you."  
Tears filled Yumoto's eyes, "Please don't do this!"  
"I'm sorry." Gora spoke, "We didn't want to…we're afraid of people getting you."

Yumoto turned on his heels and ran out of the room as he began to cry.  
"Did you see that Park?"  
"I did…finally, Scarlet doesn't deserve the title as ruler. Trust me Rider, this was for the better."  
"Yeah…come on, we need to go back and tell everyone else."  
Yumoto whimpered as Epinard stroked his hair, "Don't cry…it's just for now, Little One."  
"B-But I am ready to rule! I've ruled for five years!"  
Epinard shushed him gently, "Don't cry…please…Argent will be coming in the morning to see you."  
"Is he?"  
"Yes…he knew before we did."

Yumoto gasped as he heard Araki's footsteps, "A-Araki!" he rubbed at his eyes and bit his lip as he went to greet his husband. "W-welcome home!"  
Araki frowned at his reddened eyes, "You've been crying…"  
Yumoto looked down. "I-I'm the heir again…"  
Araki froze and ran to hug him, "No…"  
"Yes…Papa told me I am until Katashi is gone…"  
Araki kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I'll still love you."  
"I-I love you too, Araki-kun!"

Park rolled his eyes as Rider told Kitsune about how Yumoto was now the heir again.  
"He deserves being the heir." Rider spoke and Vesta's voice hissed, "NOBUYUKI!"  
"D-dad!"  
Vesta stormed in and grabbed his son by the ear, "How dare you talk shit about Scarlet!"  
Rider hissed in pain and tried to pull away, "Leave me alone dad!"  
"NO! You know Scarlet has been hurt and talking like that is treasonous!"  
Rider frowned, "SO?! You all act like he's so mighty and just because he's powerful doesn't mean anything!"  
Vesta growled, "Scarlet is powerful because he's earned it! You try being the target of every demon since the day you were born." With that, Vesta turned on his heel and left the room.

"Brother, we need to get that dumb Scarlet, now!"  
"Yes, I know Mimi…that damn Yuudai…" Katashi hissed and his sister growled as she tightened her grip on her knife.

Miharu ran in, "Scarlet is now the heir once more. His father, the God of War has revoked his status!"  
Katashi smirked and stood up from his chair.  
"Yes…this is great news." He laughed and looked at a portrait of Yumoto in his coronation robe. He put a finger on his face, "I'll get you…I cannot wait to have you in my grasp."  
Mimi growled, "Katashi! I want him now."  
"Hush, Mimi…when I get Scarlet, I am taking him away from everyone."  
Miharu looked at Katashi, "No, I'm taking Scarlet! I almost got him on his wedding day!"  
Katashi scoffed, "I have been in love with him since my father kidnapped him when he was eight."  
Miharu froze, "F-fine!"

Yumoto sighed as Araki stroked his hair, "Araki-kun…Ibu-chan-senpai is coming over tomorrow…but…I have a fear that tomorrow will be bad. I've had drea-."  
"Don't start on your dreams, Yumo-chan. You always have dreams that are bad."

Yumoto frowned and Araki shook his head, "Don't get upset…I'm sorry."  
Yumoto turned away from him and laid on his side of the bed. "Good night…" he muttered and Araki frowned as Yumoto blew his candle out.  
Araki looked at him and sighed, "Yumoto…please."  
"It's fine…" Yumoto muttered and Araki kissed his head gently.

"Please, dear…"  
"Don't start that…"  
Araki frowned, "Yumo-chan…"  
Yumoto rolled his eyes and picked up Wombat, who was laying on his legs. He cuddled the pink alien and ignored him still.  
"Good night…" Araki spoke, "I love you."

Katashi looked at Mimi, "We must attack again soon, my Red Angel must hate waiting for us to."  
Mimi rolled her eyes, "I say we just take him in daylight."  
"No, that's stupid. I have my eye on a certain…Battle Lover."  
"Oh? And who might that be?"  
"Battle Lover Park, the son of Cerulean. He has been showing resentment to the heir."  
"Why him?"

"Well, my dear Mimi, he has a spear, and he can stab the heir…but we won't use him now. This is a plan for later, for now, we will try other methods." He smirked and Mimi nodded, "Of course…it'd be dumb to do that right away."  
"Yes…" Katashi smiled at an orb showing a sleeping Yumoto, "My Red Angel…prepare yourself for me…" he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Chapter 3: Meeting

Yumoto groaned as Argent was discussing his reasoning for now being the heir again.  
Argent basically told Yumoto that he had to be the heir again due to an unknown threat in the mortal world again.  
After he was told this, Yumoto was informed of a meeting he had to go to that involved all of the Gods and Goddesses.

Yumoto walked into the meeting room with Araki and his guardians behind. An announcer called, "The God of Light, heir to the Throne of Love and his husband the God of Hospitality."  
Yumoto groaned as the Gods all stared at him and one snickered.  
Yumoto bit his lip as he sat down and another God winked at him.  
Gora stood at the front of the room and began to talk about what was happening.  
Yumoto groaned as the Gods kept talking over his brother and some were even talking about him.  
As this was happening, Yumoto felt a hint of pain in his body, he wrapped his arms around himself and he looked up, "A-an-chan…?" He spoke and Gora turned to him, "Yes, Yumoto? What's wrong…? You look a bit pale, are you sick?"

Yumoto shook his head. "No! Something is wro-!" He cried out as his body began to glow and he hit the ground. He screamed as a beam of light shot through his body and he looked at Araki. "D-Demon…demon summoned i-in my blood…"

"W-what?" Araki stuttered and Gora yelled, "Someone take the heir away from here, now! A demon has been summoned by using his blood, the demon will be here at any moment!"  
"Too late, Maximum Gorar~!" A voice laughed and Gora growled, "Sepbohr…demon of temptation…"

"Oh don't call me Sepbohr, please. Call me Yuuma, Sepbohr is such an ugly name!" The demon flipped his snow-white hair over his shoulder and smiled at Yumoto.

He walked forward and Araki pointed his sword at Yuuma, "Leave him alone."  
"Oh, the God of Light's little husband…I'm killing your little wife okay?"  
Araki hissed, "He's not a wife, he's my partner, and I'm not losing him to you!" He charged at him and screamed out as he was flung back.  
Yumoto gasped and Yuuma grabbed his neck, "Lord Katashi wants you…and I'd watch a certain Battle Lover…"  
Yumoto growled and cried out as he began to feel weak.  
Yuuma smirked, "Your energy is what I need, don't worry, after this you'll just need a nap."  
Yumoto tried to kick him off and Yuuma gasped as the heir spat in his face. "Damn you!" He screeched and picked the heir up.

Yuuma carried Yumoto over to an open window and Epinard cried out, "NO!" He ran towards them and Yuuma threw the heir out of the window, to the ground below. He giggled, "I'll see you all later, bye~" He teleported away and Epinard ran to the window.

"Atsushi!" Cerulean screamed as Epinard jumped from the window to Yumoto.  
"DAD!" Carbon screeched and jumped after him.  
Epinard held his arms out to catch Yumoto and Yumoto held his hand towards him, "I-I don't want to die like this!" Yumoto screeched as Epinard caught him and Carbon fell near them. Epinard grabbed his son and Carbon gasped out, "Why this?!"

Yumoto gasped, "We're going to hit the ground!" He screamed and looked up, "Argent, help us!" As he yelled this, an orb surrounded them and they all teleported back to the meeting room.

Katashi smirked as Yuuma brought forward Battle Lover Park, during the entire dilemma over Yumoto being thrown out a window made it easy for them to capture him.

Magic ropes held the Battle Lover captive, and when he struggled, the ropes would tighten and tiny blades would cut him.  
Park hissed as he moved as Katashi walked to him.  
Katashi held Park's chin in his hand and laughed, "You will work for me…for only five minutes. I require you do one thing, and one thing only."  
"NEVER!" Park screamed and cried out in pain as the blades cut him more. "I won't!"  
"You will." Katashi smiled and looked at Miharu and Mimi, "We shall use this ropes on the heir too…but Yuuma, enhance them to do more harm to Scarlet."  
"Of course."  
"Now, Park, you will use your spear on the heir, and as soon as you throw it, you will snap out of it." Katashi smirked and Park's eyes clouded over, "Y-yes…Lord Katashi, I shall end the heir's life."

The ropes went away and Park bowed to Katashi, "The heir shall die…"  
"Yes, go now, and if you fail, I will appear and take him."  
"Yes, Lord Katashi." Park replied, clutching his weapon as they all teleported away to where Yumoto would be.  
Yumoto was doing a speech to some of the Gods and Goddesses on a balcony. Park aimed his attack at the heir and spoke, "Park Love Pierce!"  
He watched his spear shoot forward and Yumoto let out a gasp as he saw it coming for him. He screamed and covered his face as a crystal barrier shot up in front of him.

Tears fell from the heir's eyes and Park snapped out of it, "Huh?!"  
Katashi smirked and teleported beside Yumoto. He grabbed the heir and pointed a blade at his throat. "Now, none of you move…for I am taking my Red Angel now."

"MAMA!" Haruki screeched and Araki gasped, "Yumo-chan!"  
"Silence!"  
Araki picked Haruki up and Yumoto gasped as Katashi grabbed his face. "P-please…don't…"  
Katashi smirked, "I am, Yuuma has a plan for you…and you may not like it, but trust me, it will bring you to me."  
Yumoto spat in his face and Katashi kissed him.

The heir slapped him and Yuuma appeared also.  
"We're going to have a fun time with you, while everyone watches."  
"No, you're actually not. GIGANT AURUM!"  
The duo cried out as they were hit by Aurite's attack and he along with Perlite jumped in front of Yumoto.  
"Dammit…" Katashi hissed, "Damn you Aurite…come Yuuma, we can't fight now."  
"Ugh, fine." Yuuma sighed and the duo teleported away.

Yumoto ran to Haruki and held him tightly as tears fell.  
Aurite looked at him, "Scarlet, I'm sorry to say this, but you must be guarded at all times now."


	4. Chapter 4: Sehbohr

Chapter 4: Sepbohr

Yumoto groaned as his guardians began to get better protection for him, he absolutely hated it.  
He felt someone grab his hand, "Mama? What's happening?"  
"Haruki…someone is after me, and I…I have to be guarded more."  
Haruki frowned and Kitsune walked to him, "Haruki-chan, we're going to play, and we want you with us."

"Oh…okay! Bye bye!"  
Yumoto sighed as he watched his son go play and he looked down, Araki was gone again, he wanted to stay in the mortal world to make sure nothing was wrong for the day.

Yumoto decided to go back into his room, he was exhausted anyway…he yawned as he opened the door. Wombat was with Hashibiro for the day, they were both trying to figure how to get rid of Yuuma.  
As he walked into his room, he felt as if someone was watching him. The heir froze as someone grabbed his neck and the door locked.

He bit his lip as he felt the person stroke his cheek.  
"K-Katashi…"  
"Guess again~" a voice purred and Yumoto opened his mouth to scream but as he did, his voice was gone.

"Now…where is the sword that you sealed Hireashi in?" Yuuma asked softly and smirked as he felt the heir's heart beat faster. "Show me or I make you."

"I-I…" Yumoto spoke slowly as his voice came back, "No!"

"Tell me!" Yuuma hissed and put a hand on Yumoto's head. "Tell me…" he commanded and Yumoto's eyes went blank, "On my wall, behind you. It is mounted as my father's sword."  
"Thank you." Yuuma smirked and dropped Yumoto, who just stood there.  
"You're under a spell of mine…" Yuuma chuckled and grabbed the sword. He picked the heir up and spoke, "You're coming with me." As he did, Yumoto fell unconscious and Yuuma laughed as he disappeared with him.

Yumoto awoke in a very uncomfortable position. He tried to move, but screamed as the ropes holding him tightened and tiny blades cut into his skin. He tried looking at himself and gasped as he saw his legs and ankles tied to weights separately and his arms were too. His back was arched and he couldn't hardly move.

He groaned and tried to move again, he screamed even louder as they cut into him more.  
"Oh, how your screams are music to my ears." Yuuma laughed, "Katashi would love to see you in such a position, he fantasizes about taking you and making you his little slave, especially for love."  
Yumoto growled, "I would never let him!"  
Yuuma smiled and walked to Yumoto's arms. Yumoto cried out as he felt a stinging pain on his wrists and then a warm liquid fell from them.

"Lord Hireashi, accept my blood offering." Yuuma spoke to the blade as he let the blood drip down it. The demon growled as nothing happened, he walked over to Yumoto and grabbed his neck. "Why isn't that working!?"  
Yumoto spat in his face, "Because! The seal in the sword can't be broken!"  
Yuuma rolled his eyes, "No matter…give me your life energy now…I'm hungry for it."  
Yumoto scoffed, "Never!"  
Yuuma let go of his neck and laughed, "Oh? Then I will force you to give it to me."  
Yumoto growled, "I refuse!"  
"Oh, the way I do it, there is no refusing."  
Yumoto looked at him, "W-what?"

Yuuma walked down to his legs that were tied up and Yumoto froze as he swore he saw the demon's teeth become sharper. "Don't be that afraid…it will only hurt…a lot."

As he spoke, he put his mouth on one of his legs and bit down. Yumoto screamed loudly as what felt like thousands of knives stabbing him at once. He tried to move away from him and whimpered as the pain stopped on his leg…then it happened again on his other leg.

Yumoto panted and Yuuma laughed, "Did that feel good? I can already feel some of your energy coming to me…"  
Yumoto felt tears falling and he tried to call for help. Yuuma grabbed Yumoto's head quickly, "No, you're not getting saved this time!"

Yumoto cried out as he felt his thoughts go completely blank. The heir whimpered as he felt his shirt slide up. He gasped out as Yuuma bit him on the side. He screamed again and struggled to get away but he couldn't. He screamed even louder as it happened on his other side.  
"Only four more to go, unless you give up willingly!"  
"N-no!"  
"Fine."

Yumoto screamed louder and louder as both of his wrists were bit as well.  
He whimpered as Yuuma went close to his neck. "D-don't…" he pleaded weakly and groaned as Yuuma began to suck on one side of his neck. Yumoto's head was tilted and he screamed as what felt like he was being electrocuted as Yuuma bit him hard. Then it happened on his other side of his neck.

Yuuma backed away from him and spoke, "Now, all of your life energy will be mine!"  
A beam shot up and went through Yumoto, Yumoto screeched as he felt the bites all start to heat up and his strength began to leave him.

Yuuma began to glow and he smirked, "Yes…all of your energy…don't worry, after this, you'll just need a nap…and then I'll come back for more."  
Yumoto stopped screaming a few seconds later and his eyes fluttered shut. Yuuma smiled, "I feel so strong now…the God of Light's energy is now running through me…Katashi, you're welcome, the heir is yours now."  
"Thank you, Lord Yuuma…I knew his energy would make you powerful." Katashi smirked and walked to the pale heir, "Don't worry, my Red Angel, no one will find you ever again. You are mine."

"The heir is missing…" Aurite spoke, "We must find him before the night ends!"  
Perlite nodded, "Yes, and we must keep Prince Haruki occupied…Sulfur, please, you must take Scarlet's place."

"I will…I don't want Haruki to get upset." Sulfur replied and held up the love pen, "Love Power! Transform me into the heir!"

Katashi smiled at Yumoto, color was back in the heir's face, but he was still clearly weak. He freed him from his position but tied him back with the ropes as he placed him on his own bed.

Katashi tied his legs and arms to the bed posts and kissed Yumoto's lips. "My angel, you are never leaving me again...my love for you is unstoppable." He smirked as he looked at the heir's body. "And, you will let me have you, I've dreamt of taking you and loving you for all eternity…"

"Not so fast, Katashi." a voice spat and Katashi growled, "Tungsten..."


	5. Chapter 5: Sword of Sealing

Chapter 5: Sword of Sealing

Tungsten ran towards Katashi with his sword out, "Damn you!" he yelled and Katashi quickly dodged.

He growled as Tungsten's sword cut through the magic ropes holding Yumoto and Tungsten picked up the heir.

Katashi growled as Yuudai ran in and Tungsten teleported away with Yumoto, "Katashi, please! You need to stop working with my brother!"

Katashi scoffed, "Yuuma is strong!"

"That's because he killed our family to work for that dumb fish demon!" Yuudai cried and Katashi growled, "Yuudai, I will keep working with your brother until my mission is completed!"

Yuudai looked down, "F-Fine…"

Katashi smirked at him and said. "I still love you, Yuudai…but once I stop the heir, I'll take you with me once more…"

Yuudai gasped as his mouth was brought to Katashi's.

Katashi smirked, "Remember, Yuudai, it was I who saved you from Yuuma to begin with."

Yuudai nodded, "Y-yes, I remember."

Katashi nodded, "Yes, now leave me."

Yumoto woke up in the God of Health's office, he felt better and gasped as he realized something…the Sword of Sealing was with Yuuma still. That was one of the only swords that could now actually kill a God.

"Hara-sensei!" Yumoto cried, "I need to stop that demon!"

"What? Why?"

"The sword that I sealed Hireashi in was stolen!"

Kurou froze, "W-what!? You must go tell your guardians now!"

Yumoto nodded and sat up from the bed quickly.

Yumoto ran to the Battle Lovers and Sulfur looked at him, "You should be in bed!"

"Listen to me first! Th-the sword that I sealed Hireashi in was stolen!"

"Oh yes, but you let me take it."

Yumoto gasped out as Vesta pulled him by the arm and Vesta hissed, "Dammit, why do you always have to get hurt, Yumoto!?"

Yumoto looked down as Yuuma appeared with the sword in hand.

Yuuma laughed and threw an orb at the Battle Lovers. They cried out as they were shot through the wall into the courtyard.

Epinard turned to Cerulean, "We need to lure him away from here! We must go to the mortal world!"

Cerulean nodded and Yumoto looked at them, "B-but the mortals!"

"They'll be okay."

Yumoto bit his lip as Cerulean yelled, "Hey! If you want to fight us, follow us to the mortal world!"

Yuuma smirked, "I was already planning on that!"

The five Battle Lovers cried out as they were hit by another orb and they were teleported away.

Yuuma laughed as he held the sword above his head. "My mortal followers, watch as I bring back our ruler, Lord Hireashi!"

Mortals surrounded the area where the fight was starting at.

The Battle Lovers stood beside Yumoto, while Yuuma had monsters appear beside him. He smirked at his reflection in the sword, "Now how many of you want me to kill the heir?"

He turned to his followers and laughed as they all raised their hands. "The majority has spoken!"

Yumoto gasped and could just imagine the pain of being killed. Yuuma laughed harder as some began to chant "Death to the heir!"

He yelled to his monsters, "Go get the heir and bring him to me!"

The Battle Lovers all got into defensive positions and Yumoto gasped out as the monsters all ran towards them.

"Epinard!" Yumoto cried as Epinard was flung back by a monster and Cerulean was too. Vesta gasped as Yumoto was grabbed, "Scarlet!" he cried and Yumoto began to hit the monster with his fists.

"Let go of me! You dummy! I may be the heir but I don't want to die!"

Yuuma smirked as Yumoto was brought to him. Sulfur growled as he was held down, "Let go of our Little One!"

Yumoto whimpered as Yuuma held the sword in his hands. He gasped as Yuuma put the sword to his neck, "Now should I chop the little Prince's head off or stab your chest and let you die slowly?"

Yumoto squeaked in fear as Yuuma lifted the sword up and Yuuma laughed, "I'd rather let you die slowly."

Yumoto's eyes widened and screamed in fear as Yuuma brought the sword to his ribs. "Aww, you're shaking." Yuuma smiled as he stroked Yumoto's cheek, "Don't cry…" he laughed as he wiped a tear that was falling.

Mortals began to cheer as Yuuma lifted the sword up and brought it down into the heir's ribs.

Yumoto screamed loudly as the sword pierced into him and Yuuma lifted the bloodied blade up.

Yumoto whimpered as he hit the ground and Yuuma turned to the crowd, "How about one more stab? Hireashi should come back."

He smirked as they cheered again and Yumoto tried to crawl away. "Oh no, no, no." Yuuma smirked and Yumoto screamed loudly as he was stabbed again and the sword was pulled out.

Yuuma looked at the blood covered sword and laughed, "Lord Hireashi, please awaken! Take my offering of the heir's blood!"

The ground began to shake and Epinard and Cerulean ran to Yumoto.

Cerulean held Yumoto in his lap and Yumoto began to cough hard. "H-help me…"

"Shh, we will." Epinard whispered and Yuuma laughed, "Lord Hireashi please break the seal!"

Yumoto whimpered, "I-I'm not going to-to make it!"

"Yes, you are!" Epinard replied and Yumoto groaned as Cerulean picked him up.

Blood stained Cerulean's white uniform and Yumoto whimpered as they teleported away.

Vesta and Sulfur ran inside to tell Araki to keep Haruki busy. Araki nodded and spoke, "Is he hurt?"

Vesta nodded sadly, "Yes, he was stabbed twice."

Araki gasped, "What?"

Sulfur sighed, "He's bleeding heavily, we have to rush him to the God of Health."

Araki nodded and walked away.

"Come on!" Vesta called and Cerulean walked in with Yumoto. The heir was quickly rushed to the God of Health as the younger Battle Lovers watched.

They followed him and watched in horror as the smell of blood filled the room.

The guardians gasped as they heard a monster growl and Kurou looked at them, "Go get rid of that monster, I'll save the heir."

Epinard looked down at Yumoto and stroked his hair, "I'll be back, alright?"

Yumoto whimpered, "H-hurry back…" he groaned as he watched them leave.

Kurou frowned as the heir moaned loudly in pain and Kitsune frowned as Yumoto screamed in pain as Kurou began to heal him.

Park looked down as he spoke, "I feel terrible…I'm so glad I never hurt him."

Rider growled at the sight of the heir and Kitsune frowned as Yumoto began to cry for his brother and Epinard.

Rider grumbled, "Why can't Haruki see him?"

"Because," Carbon spoke, "The heir is bleeding and Haruki doesn't need to see!"

Yumoto moaned for Araki and Kurou began to finish. "Shhh, your majesty, I'm almost done…"

The God of Health was covered in the heir's blood and the heir began to calm down as the pain slowly stopped, but blood was still pouring out.

The Battle Lovers growled as they saw the monster, which was a dragon. The dragon laughed as it saw the blood on Cerulean's outfit and gloves, "How does it feel to have the blood of a royal prince on you?"

The God of Water scoffed, "Shut up! Cerulean Love Aqua!"

The Battle Lovers all attacked the monster quickly, and as they did, the monster just disappeared…

"Let's hurry to Yumoto…!" Vesta cried

Yumoto panted as he was all patched up, blood had stopped and so had the pain.

"You all need to leave now." Kurou spoke, "The heir has requested that no one but his guardians and brother are allowed in here."

"W-what?" Kitsune gasped and Rider growled, "That's stupid! We already guard his son, so why can't we stay?!"

"I'm doing what the heir has asked of me!" Kurou explained and Rider screeched, "That's stupid!" he glared at Yumoto, "Then why can't we bring Haruki here?!"

"Because, Maximum Gorar has asked for Haruki to never see the heir like this."

"Damn him!"

"Rider!" Carbon yelled and Rider walked over to Yumoto.

Yumoto looked at him in confusion and cried out as Rider grabbed him roughly.

"Let go of him!" Kitsune cried and Park growled, "Dammit Rider!"

Rider hissed at Yumoto, "The God of Light is a damn mortal whore."

The new guardians gasped and Carbon growled, "Rider, get away from the heir!"

"No mortal whore is an heir of mine!" He screamed and punched Yumoto in one of his stab wounds.

Yumoto cried out as he coughed up blood and Rider hissed, "Your brother has taught you to be a whore for the mortals. He dated a mortal man and so have you."

"T-Tungsten isn't a mortal!"

"How do we know for sure? You seem to always enjoy mortals kissing you."

Yumoto groaned, "I don't!"

Carbon demanded, "Let go of Scarlet, Rider! You're hurting him! He's already weak from blood loss!"

"I don't care! I think we should take him to the mortals and whore him out, I'm sure he'd enjoy it!"

Carbon growled and walked to his fellow Battle Lover. "Don't you ever talk about Haruki's mother like that!" he screamed and slapped him across the face. "Now get the hell out of here."

He grabbed Rider and pushed him out the door, "When your father gets here, I'm telling him what you said!"

"I'm older than you!" Rider screamed and Carbon scoffed, "Yeah, but I'm the leader!"

"Rider said what?!" Vesta screamed and Carbon nodded, "Yes, he said the heir was a…whore." He replied.

Epinard growled and stood up, "I'm going to see Yumoto…"

"Tungsten is in there, so be careful."

Epinard nodded and walked into the room, Yumoto was fast asleep, and Araki was stroking his hair. Yumoto looked better, but his wounds were still bad.

"Is Hireashi back?" Araki asked softly and Epinard nodded, "Somewhat, yes. But he's a fish now, Yumoto can stop him, but he's working with our enemies."


	6. Chapter 6: Trustworthy

Chapter 6: Trustworthy

A few days after this, Yumoto felt better and his wounds were basically healed and gone.  
Haruki was finally able to see him and the young boy was excited to see him again.

Carbon groaned at the sight and he walked away to the other guardians.  
"I don't know if we can trust Scarlet to rule..." Carbon spoke, he sighed as he sat back in his chair.  
Kitsune bit her lip, "I-I think we can! I mean, he did rule for five years until..."

"Yes, but he was stopped by Maximum Gorar and Yukiteru-sama." Park replied and Rider rolled his eyes as he muttered, "That damn mortal whore..."  
"Silence, Rider." Carbon hissed, "The heir isn't that, he just is weak."  
"Yeah, weak because of how much he sleeps around."

"Pfft, more like he's weak because of how much he takes."  
Kitsune frowned, "This is treasonous! If-if you don't stop talking about the heir like this, then I'll tell my dad!"  
Rider growled, "I don't care! He always seems to get hurt."  
"That's because he's the heir!" Kitsune yelled, "Everyone wants to end the Court of Love! So that's why people are after him, darn it!"

"Kitsune, I'm done talking to you, go ahead and tell your dad!" Park laughed and Kitsune growled as she stormed out of the room.

Sulfur gasped as Kitsune explained to him what happened, "What?! You must tell Maximum Gorar…I fear that the heir may be killed by the others."  
"D-dad they don't want him dead…they want him to never rule again!"  
Sulfur frowned, "But the heir is going to rule again and they need to deal with it!"

Kitsune nodded and her head shot up as she heard Yumoto yell.  
Sulfur gasped and ran towards Yumoto's room and gasped as he saw the new Battle Lovers standing and holding Yumoto tightly.

"Unhand the heir!" Sulfur demanded and Park laughed, "Why? We just want to see if he can beat us."  
"Then let go of him!" Sulfur yelled and Rider growled, "He'll just run!"  
"Leave him alone!" Kitsune cried, "You're all just jealous of him!"

Carbon rolled his eyes, "It'll be fine, we just want to fight him. So, he can prove our trust."  
"Fine!" Yumoto cried, "Just let go of me!"

Park smiled and looked at Sulfur, "We'll fight in the arena where we practice at. Follow us there."  
Sulfur growled as Yumoto was dragged away. Kitsune whimpered as her father spoke, "Go tell the others, the heir may get beaten up…"  
"Yes dad…"

Yumoto whimpered as Carbon let go of him, "Scarlet, how can we actually trust you…?"

"What do you mean…?"  
"You always seem to get hurt…and as the next guardians, we want to make sure you can fight us…"  
Yumoto frowned as he looked at them, "Is sealing Hireashi away not enough?!"

"No, because thanks to you, our enemy has the sword." Rider growled pointing at Yumoto's torso, "And thanks to your blood, Hireashi is back."  
Yumoto frowned, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to get stabbed!"  
"Shut it," Rider snapped, "You're just a whore for mortals, tell me, how many mortal men have you slept with?"  
"N-none!"  
"I think you're lying!"

Yumoto squeaked and covered his face as he thought Rider would slap him.  
"Shut up, you little brat…I think you shouldn't rule!" He screamed and smacked Yumoto with his staff. The heir screamed out as he hit the ground and he covered himself again. "Leave me alone!"

Rider scoffed and Yumoto began to crawl away from him, "P-please…I didn't do anything to you!"  
"DAMMIT NOBOYUKI!" Vesta's voice screamed, "Leave him alone!"

Rider growled as he looked at his dad, "No! He's a damn mortal whore!"  
"No, he's not!" Vesta screamed, "You've been lied to!"  
"Whatever!"

Yumoto cried out as Rider hit him again. "Scarlet! Show them that you're their prince!" Kitsune screamed and Rider gasped out as Yumoto began to glow.

"S-Scarlet!" Sulfur cried, "Someone stop him, with him just being healed from the attack, Scarlet will weaken him!"  
"Huh?" Kitsune asked and Vesta spoke, "That's not Yumoto…that is the true heir…Scarlet."

Yumoto stood up as Rider flew back and his eyes began to glow. _"_ _How dare you insult me this way."_  
"W-what!?" Park gasped and Carbon's eyes widened, "We need to run! The heir is going crazy!"

 _"_ _Oh, you're not going anywhere…and I am annoyed at you."_ Scarlet hissed and began to laugh.  
"Argent! Argent!" Sulfur yelled and Argent appeared beside the heir. "Little One, it's time to sleep."  
"A-Argent…?"  
"Yes, it's me, my dear Scarlet."

Yumoto's eyes slowly closed and he fell into Argent's arms. Argent glared at the new Battle Lovers, "This, this is why you do not harm the heir, Scarlet will come out and this will happen."

"We need to heal Katashi…" Yumoto spoke, "Yuuma is controlling him, and I know we can stop him!"  
Araki frowned, "Yumoto that's dangerous. We need you for Haruki!"  
"I know, but Katashi needs to be healed, poor Yuudai loves him!"

"Yumoto, please, and what about Miharu? He did try to kill you before our wedding."  
"Well, Miharu loves me too, and we can stop him. I know we can." Yumoto replied and giggled as Araki kissed his forehead. "I love you!"

Araki grinned, "I love you too."  
Yumoto laughed as Araki grabbed his hand and Yumoto spoke, "I want to help Yuudai out, and I think we just need to stop Yuuma to get rid of his influences that have confused Katashi."

Araki nodded, "Fine, we can. We'll talk to your guardians, and we'll stop them and then you can rule again."

Yumoto nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad I chose you as my suitor, you make me very happy."  
Araki smiled and kissed him.  
Yumoto blushed and gasped as he saw Hiroyuki giggling. "Hiro-san! You ruined the moment!"  
"Sorry!"

Yumoto frowned and Haruki ran in, "Mama! I'm hungry!"  
Yumoto picked him up and smiled, "Are you now? Well, then mama and papa will have to make you food."

"Yeah!" Haruki giggled and held Masuru in his hands. "Masuru is hungry too!"

"Is he?"  
Haruki nodded, "Yes!" he rubbed Masuru on his cheek and giggled as he was carried to the kitchen.

"Ugh, that heir is so annoying…"  
"Yeah, and did you hear that…? He's going to stop Katashi tomorrow…that means we can show up soon."

"Yeah! I can't wait to stop him, Maximum Gorar did something unforgivable to my dad!"

"That's enough you three, we will attack the heir when the time is right, for he is still heavily guarded."

"Yes, I know…but it's getting annoying. We need to stop him now, Sergeant Salt!"

"Calm down, your father, the God of Protection and his partner the God of Time will easily stop us, we need to plan this out!"

"Yes, sir."


	7. Chapter 7: Katashi and Yuudai

Chapter 7: Katashi and Yuudai

Yuudai looked down as he heard Yumoto's plan, he was nervous for the heir. Katashi was mad with power now and Miharu was just working with him to get to Yumoto.

The blonde bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

"Mr. Bunny…?" A small voice asked and Yuudai smiled at the young boy standing there. "Yes, Prince Haruki?"

"Are you okay? Mama keeps saying things about you…"

Yuudai nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Katashi, look at this portrait this person painted of you, Lord Katashi!" Miharu giggled and held up a portrait of Katashi in his arms.

Katashi smiled at it and Mimi rolled her eyes, "Brother, why are you like this!?"

"Shush Mimi. Now, who painted this?"

"A boy by the name of Benjiro."

"Send him in!"

"Yes, sir!"

Miharu walked out and came back in with a green-haired boy, who held various paintings in his hands. "Lord Katashi, my name is Benjiro, and I have paintings that you may like."

He held up one of the heir in his God-like state with his wings being cut off and then another one of him completely nude.

Katashi hummed, "I like these, I'll buy them from you…now do you have more?"

"One more," Benjiro spoke and held up one of Katashi violating the heir. "I will have more after my brother finishes painting them."

"Good, I'll take all of them from you that you have now." Katashi grinned, "I'd like more of the heir with me."

"Of course." Benjiro smirked, "I can even try to bring the heir to you."

"Please do."

Yumoto whimpered as Araki kissed his cheek, "Araki-kun, we must stop Katashi now."

"I know, Yumoto." Araki replied and Yumoto sat on their bed.

Yumoto frowned and Haruki walked in, rubbing his eyes, "Mama!" He cried and ran to Yumoto, "I had a bad dream!"

"Did you?" Yumoto spoke, picking Haruki up and placing him on his lap.

Araki stroked Haruki's dirty blonde hair and the boy looked at him with big purple eyes, "Papa, is Mr. Bunny going to go away?"

"Yes, Haruki. He has to."

"Why?"

"Because, he has someone in the mortal world."

"Can we go there, papa?"

"No, it's dangerous there."

The child looked down, "Mama, is Uncle Gora going to let you be ruler again?"

Yumoto looked down, "Yes, but it will be awhile now."

Haruki frowned, "Okay…"

Yumoto kissed his son's head and smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

 _"Mama, you can't catch me!" Three-year-old Haruki giggled and ran behind his throne. The young God stifled his laughter as he heard Yumoto walking to him._

 _He gasped as he was picked up and frowned as he was being held by someone who wasn't his mama._

 _"Haruki!"_ Yumoto's _voice cried and Araki gasped as he saw the God of Darkness holding him. "God of Light…" The God hissed and Yumoto made his Love Stick appear, "You need to leave! You know that you and I are not supposed to be in the same room together!"_

 _"I know, but I am here with a warning. Two years from now, your life will be filled with darkness…I've had visions of you being destroyed, remember this, never use your Love Crystal for sealing or healing anyone away…" With that, he put Haruki down and teleported away._

Yuudai sighed as he along with Yumoto and his guardians traveled to Katashi's.

He gasped as he saw his small palace, there was a barrier surrounding it. His eyes widened as he saw his brother, Yuuma. "Yuuma!" He hissed and Yuuma laughed, "Yuudai, you've come to your death…"

"No!" Yuudai screamed, "I refuse! Katashi still loves me, dammit!"

Yuuma laughed and looked at Yumoto, "Little Prince, you actually survived?"

Yumoto growled, "Silence!"

Yuuma growled, "How dare you tell me that! You little brat!" He lunged towards Yumoto and Vesta and Sulfur quickly stood in front of him.

"Damn all of you Battle Lovers!" Yuuma hissed and jumped up. "I hate all of you…just remember Yuudai, you may be able to heal Katashi, but there is a new clan out to kill the heir…so watch out. Oh, and there's also a surprise after you heal Katashi." He laughed as he teleported away.

Yumoto frowned as the barrier went away and the five Battle Lovers slowly walked in.

Yuudai gasped as he saw Katashi standing there, "Katashi, please, don't do this."

"Yuudai, I want to…" He smirked and Miharu stood beside him, "Silly Battle Lovers, you've fallen into a trap."

"What…?" Epinard muttered and he cried out as he was trapped into a mirror.

Yumoto gasped as his guardians were trapped and Yuudai screamed, "NO!" he ran towards Katashi and burst into tears, "K-Katashi, please…don't do this! I-I love you…and I don't want you to harm anyone else!"

Katashi looked at his friend and froze, "Y-Yuudai…I…I'm sorry."

Miharu growled, "Lord Katashi, wait! You can't be serious! We wanted to end the heir!"

"I know…" Katashi whispered, "But, I…" he turned to Yumoto, "I have no more feelings for him…I haven't since Hireashi had controlled me."

Miharu gasped, "I didn't love him either! I just wanted to kill him before he married!"

Yumoto frowned and thought, "I thought this was going to be a fight…"

Katashi frowned as Mimi screamed, "Fight! You were all supposed to fight! Isn't that what was going to happen?!"

"Yeah!" Yumoto agreed, "I was ready to fight!"

Yuuma laughed from above, "I was the one who was making him fight. So, when I left, so did my influences. Needless to say, I was bored of him, in fact, I have a better opportunity with someone else…" he held up the Sword of Sealing, "In fact, they will help me resurrect Lord Hireashi!"

Yumoto gasped and Yuuma teleported away again.

Yuudai looked up at Katashi, "Are you sure that you're not under his influences? If you are, let go of the Battle Lovers."

Katashi nodded and the Battle Lovers were freed quickly.

Katashi looked at them, "I'm sorry…I was being controlled, I've now realized that my mind is weak and I need to strengthen it." he gasped, "My sister…she's still out there…and she hates you, Scarlet. She will be after you."

Yumoto nodded, "Thank you…"

"Katashi is now gone…and it is your time to shine…Deadly Hearts Club!"

"Yes, sir!"


	8. Chapter 8: Yuuma and the DHC

Chapter 8: Yuuma and the Deadly Hearts Club

Yuuma growled as he watched Yumoto through an orb. "Damn you…I want you as my slave…I will drain you of your energy as much as I want and even take your blood. It will taste amazing and I will take you to Katashi so he may finally violate you…and I may join in too."

The demon licked his lips, "You screaming from under me will feel great…" He smirked and stroked the face of a portrait of the heir. "My little Scarlet Slave…you will do everything I want."

He laughed, "Anti-Coccino Clan arise!" He yelled and turned to his followers. "Bring the heir to me! Or at least…kill him."

"Hold up." A voice yelled, "The heir is OURS!"

"Who are you!?" Yuuma screamed and three people appeared, "We're the Deadly Hearts Club, and this is a warning from us, the heir is ours and if you try to get our target, you're dead!"

Yuuma growled, "Damn you! The heir is mine! In fact, his blood brought me here!" 

"Pfft, whatever. You brought that dumb fish demon back, didn't you?"

"Who the hell are you?!"  
"Oh us…?"  
"The Leading Heart, dropping all of the beats, Backstreet's Back!"

"The Loyal Heart, making the wind blow, Wavin' Flag!"

"The Ivy Heart, returning the actions, Instant Karma!"

"We are, the Deadly Hearts Club!"

Yuuma growled, "Anti-Coccino Club, get the heir!"  
"NO! We already have our monster out to get him, so ha!"

"Damn you children! The heir is mine!"  
"No, the heir is ours. We're going to use him for something…"

"You all…you will fail!" Yuuma screeched and held up the Sword of Sealing, "Lord Hireashi, give me your power!"

He smirked as the blade began to glow and the Deadly Hearts Club growled, "Karma Gets You Whip!" Instant Karma screamed and Yuuma growled as he watched the girl's whip come towards him. He jumped and laughed as he floated there, "You won't win, for Lord Hireashi is going to be back after I sacrifice the heir."

Backstreet's Back just rolled his eyes, "The heir is dumb, he needs to leave Argent alone!"

"Yeah! In fact, we don't want royalty anymore!" Wavin' Flag laughed, "So bye, Sepbohr."  
"IT'S YUUMA!" Yuuma screeched and growled as they teleported away.

-  
Yumoto sighed as he looked down at his latest paper, he groaned to himself as it made absolutely no sense in his mind.

He blushed as he felt Araki's arms wrap around him, "What's the matter, Sunshine?"  
Yumoto gasped, "Sunshine? Why that?"  
"Because, without you my life is so dark and lonely, but you make it bright and warm." Araki explained and kissed his cheek.

Yumoto blushed and Haruki giggled, "Mama, I love you!"  
Yumoto picked up the five-year-old and hugged him, "It's getting close to your birthday again."  
"Yeah! Haruki wants to be like mama for his birthday!"  
"How so?"  
"I want to be a pretty heir and have powers!"

"Do you? Well, I'm not sure I can do that."  
"Oh, if you can't, Haruki would like candy and toys!"  
"Of course." Yumoto smiled and Hara walked in, "Prince Scarlet, I would like to speak with you and your husband…alone."

Yumoto nodded and ushered Haruki to run off. As he did, Yumoto and Araki walked over to the God of Health and the purple haired god sighed, "Your son, he will not age. His aging has stalled…and I sense no powers forming."

"W-what?" Yumoto asked and Hara looked at him, "Your majesty, he does not have a fully formed Love Crystal."  
"Love Crystal?" Araki repeated and Hara replied, "Yes, Love Crystal. We all have one it keeps you alive and is your life source. If it would be taken, you would surely die."

The God of Health sighed, "Prince Haruki's crystal is only half-way there, well the entire crystal is there, but it's not powerful yet. Prince Scarlet, yours did not fully appear until you were fifteen, and yet yours is still strong and is the brightest in the world of the Gods."  
"So, what does this mean?"  
"Your son will have to awaken his powers by an event similar to what triggered yours."

Yumoto nodded, "Will he keep aging?"  
"No, you must give him the power to or he will awaken them soon. Ask Perlite if he senses anything happening soon, and if we have to, we can easily make an event happen to awaken his powers and Love Crystal."

Yumoto looked down, "I'd rather nothing terrible happen to him…"  
Hara nodded, "Yes, and for your sake, I'd rather it be simple and easy." He bowed, "I need to leave now, thank you for listening."

Yumoto nodded and watched as the God of Health left. Araki placed a hand on Yumoto's shoulder. "Don't worry…we'll figure something out."  
"O-Of course."

-  
Araki sighed as Yumoto tucked Haruki into bed. "Goodnight."  
"Night night…" Haruki yawned and Yumoto kissed his head, "If you need anything, get me or your guardians."

"Okay…" Haruki yawned and Masuru smiled as he was in his human form, "Your majesty, I will be in my human form anyway, so I will keep an eye on him, in fact, I will be reading by the fire." He gestured to the fireplace on the other side of Haruki's room and Yumoto smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh, and be careful, I've sensed evil again…"  
Yumoto nodded and Araki walked away with him.

Masuru smiled and flipped his light blonde hair from his face. Haruki looked over at him and smiled, "Masuru-san, is mama okay?"  
"Of course, Master Haruki."

"Oh…can you tell mama that Haruki wants to go to the mortal world with papa?"  
"Yes I can."  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome, now go to sleep. Your mama will want you up early again tomorrow."

"Okay!" Haruki smiled and as he slowly drifted off to sleep, he watched the fire in the fireplace dance around and he imagined his mama singing to him.

Masuru smiled as he saw Haruki finally fall asleep. He closed his book and Wombat walked in. "Shh, what are you doing?" Masuru whispered and Wombat replied, "There is a new enemy! We must warn the heir! They're named the Deadly Hearts Club…the Caerula Adamas stopped a monster this morning sent by them! We must keep this from the heir!" 

Masuru gasped, "Of course!"

-  
"Kenshi, stop it!" Argent yelled, "You need to stop trying to go into Scarlet's room!"

The boy named Kenshi rolled his eyes, "Dad, I don't care! We half Gods are sick of him!"

"I don't care! He is the heir and you will deal with it! I know you sent a monster out this morning to get him!"  
"I did not dad! I wouldn't send a monster!" 

Argent narrowed his eyes, "Arima Kenshi, if I find out that you did, you will be grounded for a month!"

"Fine!" Kenshi screamed and walked away from his father.

"We must kill the heir soon." A voice hissed in his pocket and Kenshi smirked, "Of course, Sergeant Salt, sir…the heir won't stand a chance when I use my blades on him and Takeda uses his deadly diamonds…"

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9: Storming of the Palace

Chapter 9: Storming of the Palace

Yumoto sighed as his mother, the Goddess of Peace, rubbed his shoulders.

"Mama, I'm worried…"

"I know, Yumoto. Don't worry."

Yumoto smiled, "I have something to tell you, mama. I haven't told Araki yet, but Hara-sensei said he had enough of our DNA left and magic to make a sibling for Haruki!"

Natsumi looked at him, "Yumoto, is this happening now?"

"No, it'll happen after everything blows over and I'm back as the God of Love again."

The Goddess of Peace smiled, "Good idea, I talked with your father about this, but he said Gora will rule until everything is done."

Yumoto smiled and stood up from his throne as he heard Araki walking in. "Araki, you're here!"

Araki smiled, "Mrs. Hakone…"

Natsumi grinned, "I need to go now, I'll see you later." She teleported in a flash of silver and Yumoto kissed Araki's cheek.

"Why was your mother here?" Araki asked and Yumoto giggled, "Mama wanted to check up on me."

"Oh…"

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" A voice called and Yumoto looked up as Masuru and Hiroyuki ran in with Wombat in his arms. Yumoto frowned as he grabbed his staff. "What's wrong?"

"God of Light, there is a group of half-gods coming here to revolt!" Masuru explained and Wombat ran to Yumoto. "Yumoto-san, you must awaken your God form!"

Yumoto looked down at Wombat, "Wom-san, who is the head of the revolts?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

Yumoto sighed, "Masuru-san, please, go put Haruki to safety, Hiro-san, go get the Caerula Adamas, and Wombat, get my guardians now."

The three guardians nodded and Araki frowned as Yumoto walked forward to the opening gates of the palace. As he did, his guardians appeared by his side.

Yumoto looked at them and frowned as he saw a group of three standing there.

"God of Light…"

"Yes?" Yumoto spoke and the first boy smiled, "I am Kenshi…and these are my friends, Takeda and Minato…we'd like a word with you."

"Of course. We can talk in the palace."

"No." Minato smirked, "We want to talk with you…alone."

Yumoto looked at his guardians and bit his lip. "F-Fine…please, you can watch from afar…"

"Yes, your majesty…" they agreed and walked to the castle door.

"Now, what would you like to talk about?" Yumoto asked and Minato smiled, "We would like to ask you about your reign…and why you don't give up?"

Yumoto gasped, "What…?" His eyes widened as Kenshi had a small blade in his hands. The gate flew open and his guardians surrounded him. "We need to run, your majesty!" Vesta cried, "They're trying to kill you!"

Yumoto gasped as more half gods and goddesses appeared and Epinard grabbed his wrist and threw a cloak over him. Sulfur made a dust storm start up and he threw the Love Pen up, "LOVE POWER! Transform me into the heir!"

"We need to hide you, now!" Cerulean hissed to Yumoto and he and Epinard ran with Yumoto to a tower inside the palace.

Yumoto cried out as his foot slipped from the step and his cloak flew off him. He gasped and the duo helped Yumoto get stable on his feet. "Hurry!" Cerulean yelled, "The dust is settling!"

Yumoto whimpered as he was shoved into the tower, "Please! Get Araki-kun for me! I need him!"

"He's running here now…please stay safe." Epinard whispered and Yumoto watched as they ran off to Sulfur and Vesta.

Yumoto sat on the bed and Araki ran in, "Yumo-chan! Haruki is safe…he's with your brother in the underground hiding spot…it was too late to get you there…so we had to take you here…"

Yumoto hugged his husband and looked down, "I'm scared…"

"I know…I know." Araki gasped as he looked out of the stained glass window, "We must go into the throne room now…they're heading here…they watched you get taken here!"

Yumoto nodded and Araki grabbed his hand, "Hurry!" He cried and pulled his sword out as they ran down the steps to the inside of the palace. As they ran in, three sets of footsteps walked in.

Yumoto whimpered as he hid behind his throne and Araki hid behind the other one.

"Look at this place, Kenshi!"

"Shut it, Takeda…this place is dumb…the heir is dumb too."

"Yeah, good thing we snuck in here when the shit went down."

"I say we kill the heir…" Takeda smirked and Kenshi nodded, "Sergeant Salt, where is the heir?"

A white bat appeared from Kenshi's pocket and sniffed the heir. "Behind the throne…"

Yumoto gasped and Araki growled softly as he held his sword out. Yumoto screamed as he was grabbed by someone, "ARAKI-KUN!"

"Yumoto!"

Araki stood up and the three smirked as they held Yumoto by his hair.

"Let go of the heir!" Araki demanded and held his sword towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" Minato laughed and Araki smirked, "Me? I am the guard of the heir and his partner, Lord Tungsten…former worker of Lord Hireashi."

"Oh no, not Lord Hireashi!" Kenshi gasped, pretending to be afraid and smirked as a monster appeared.

Yumoto growled and kicked at Takeda and cried out as he hit the ground from his hair being released.

"My diamonds…kill the heir!" Takeda smirked and shot off deadly crystals to Yumoto. Araki quickly ran in front of Yumoto to protect him and the duo cried out as they were hit by the diamond shards from them breaking.

"Araki-kun we need to run!"

"Hold it!" Three voices yelled and Kenshi gasped, "Crap…"

"Arima Kenshi!" Argent screamed, "I knew you were hurting the heir!"

"Deadly Hearts Club, pull back for now…the heir isn't worth it yet."

"Yes, Sir!"

The three teleported away and Argent growled, "Aurite, Perlite, we need to find my son…now! Send parties out, the heir is in danger from them!"

Aurite nodded and Perlite looked out the window. "The others are retreating too…they've failed…and no news from Yuuma…"

 _"Oh, I will be back."_ Yuuma's voice laughed, _"Tomorrow won't be safe."_

Aurite growled and he looked down as he heard the heir burst into tears. "No one shall leave the palace! The heir must stay indoors at all times and be guarded! Leave no area of the palace alone!"

Yumoto looked at them with red, puffy eyes, "I…I'm sorry!"

"Little One, this isn't your fault…we must all be watchful now."

Yumoto nodded and Araki kissed his head, "It'll be okay…I promise."


	10. Chapter 10: Anti-Coccino Clan

Chapter 10: Anti-Coccino Clan

"Order! Keep it orderly all of you!" The God of Law yelled and he glared at the other Gods as Yumoto was told to come forward. As he was, the other Gods began to yell and snicker at him.

"Yes…?" Yumoto spoke and the God of Law looked at him, "Your majesty, heir to the throne, why did you hide?"  
"Hide…?"  
"Yes, hide." The God sighed, "Heir, you hid while your guardians fought. Why?"

"I…I did not decide to hide, sir…um my guardians chose where I went to. I wanted to fight." Yumoto replied and one God screamed, "I think we should take over the heir's position!" 

"Silence!" The God of Law yelled and looked back at Yumoto, "Prince Scarlet, as the God of Light, you should know when people are after you."

"Ye…yes…I know." Yumoto looked down, "I'm sorry."  
"That's enough. Now we truly know why your father made you become the heir again."

Tears filled Yumoto's eyes and he felt anger build up. "Look up at me, heir."

Yumoto did and the God of Law gasped as he saw Yumoto's right eye was glowing. Yumoto quickly covered his eye and turned on his heel, "I…I need to go!" He cried and the God of Law growled, "Catch him! He is not to leave!"

Yumoto cried out as two Gods grabbed him and he groaned as he felt his mind go blank. _"No…I…I thought I had gotten rid of Scarlet's control…"_ He thought and his other eye began to glow, _"Let go of me!"_ Scarlet screamed and shot them off, _"How dare you touch me like that!"_

The other Gods gasped and the God of Law yelled, "Someone control the heir!"

Epinard and Vesta ran down to him and Scarlet turned to them, _"Mama, make them stop questioning me!"_

"Of course! I will! Now Scarlet, let go of Yumoto…please."

Scarlet nodded and Yumoto's eyes stopped glowing. "We're done, here!" Vesta yelled and they walked out.

"Anti-Coccino Clan…" Yuuma smirked as he looked at a crowd of people. He was in a dark area, that had red walls and was a large fortress. There were candles lit and the Sword of Sealing was on the wall.

"You all need to bring me the heir…" Yuuma smiled, "He is staying in the mortal world tonight."

One clan member walked up and bowed, "Master Yuuma, I can bring you the heir with my friends. We have a casket planned for the heir to die in for Lord Hireashi."

"Good…" Yuuma smirked, "Now go later tonight…get the heir and distract his partner."

"Yes sir."

-  
Yumoto sighed as Araki kissed him, "I'm going to bed, Yumo-chan…I love you…"

Yumoto smiled, "I love you too…I'm going to look out on the balcony, Araki-kun…I'll go to bed in a few minutes."

"Alright." Araki smiled and sat in bed as Yumoto went outside.

Yumoto sighed as he took in the fresh air and gasped out as he felt someone grab him by the shoulders. "He-!" He cried as his mouth was covered and another person grabbed his legs.

"You're coming with us…" A voice whispered and Yumoto cried, "Wh-who are you!?"  
"Us? Why, we're the Anti-Coccino Clan…we hate you." The person replied and Yumoto was tied up.

"Araki!" Yumoto screeched as he was thrown over their shoulder. "Araki-kun! Help me!"

"Hurry!" the other clan member yelled and the one holding Yumoto jumped down from the balcony and as they did, Araki ran out, "Yumoto!"

The clan members smirked as they looked Araki right in the eyes as they teleported away with Yumoto.

-  
Yumoto cried out as he was placed into a casket and he was tied up more in it. He began to scream for help and the clan members surrounded him.

They made the casket sit up and Yumoto was able to see all of them.

"Heir to the throne…you will suffice to be the best sacrifice to Lord Hireashi…"

Yumoto whimpered and gasped as one walked up to him with a syringe. "We're going to take some of your blood…Lord Hireashi thirsts for it…and as do we."

Yumoto screamed loudly as the needle was placed into his arm and he groaned as his blood was taken.

One clan member touched his face and rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I liked you Gods…you're just like I am."

"Of course! This is my mortal form! When I am a God, I am huge!"

Yumoto gasped and he began to scream again as he felt another needle go into his arm.

"We need more blood…Lord Hireashi and Master Yuuma will use it."

Yumoto whimpered and gasped as they stopped, the casket was closed and he was trapped. "N-no!" He screamed and began to bang on it. Tears fell from his eyes and he began to beg for help in his mind. _"Someone! Please help me!"_

" _Little One?"  
"Ibu-chan-senpai! I've been kidnapped by Yuuma!"_

" _Don't worry, I'll hurry!"  
_

Yumoto smiled to himself and tried to calm himself down. He frowned as he hit on the casket more. "Let go of me! If you don't my brother will end you!"

Yumoto frowned and then he heard a scuffle, he gasped as the casket opened and Araki stood there. "A-Araki!"

Araki smiled, "Yep, it's me…"  
"How did you stop them so fast?" 

"Well, my dear God of Light, being the God of Hospitality, I have the power to make everyone calm down and think of being kind…but this only lasts for a few minutes…so we need to hurry." 

He picked Yumoto up and Yumoto giggled, "Let's go then!"

-  
The duo ran fast, they were running through a forest as it began to rain. As it did, clan members began to follow them.

"We need to hurry!" Araki spoke and Yumoto nodded. The duo took a sharp turn and Yumoto gasped as his arm began to slip from Araki's. He cried out as his hand slipped out and he tumbled to the ground.

"Yumoto!" Araki cried and bent down to Yumoto, "What's wrong?"  
Tears fell from Yumoto's eyes, "H-Hireashi will be back and…and it was my fault!" 

"What do you mean?!"  
"They took my blood again! They're going to summon Hireashi back!"

Yumoto looked at him right in the eyes, "E-Everything I've done up until now…has been all for nothing!" He began to sob and threw himself into Araki's chest.

Araki held Yumoto close and let Yumoto sob in his arms.

"Hey!" A voice yelled and Araki looked up and saw a God, around the age of thirteen with dirty blonde hair and red violet eyes standing there. 

"Satoru!"  
"W-who?" Yumoto asked and the boy Satoru rolled his eyes, "I am Satoru, or…in our court Lord…ugh Cobalt, but I am the God of Chance! If you call me Lord Cobalt, I'll punch you."

"Keishi Satoru!"

"Araki, I want to go to the Palace of the Gods! I know you and the heir have a son, I'd like to meet my nephew." 

"Wait…how come I didn't know you…?" Yumoto asked and Satoru replied, "I lived with my aunt and uncle after our parents were killed when I was 12…but I've seemed to stop aging at 14, just like Araki stopped aging at 17!"

Yumoto frowned and gasped as he heard voices. Satoru groaned, "Let's teleport there!"

Araki frowned, "Fine!" He grabbed Yumoto's hand and Satoru stood beside him as they were surrounded by an orb and they disappeared in a bright silver light.


	11. Chapter 11: Satoru

Chapter 11: Satoru

Satoru glared at the child that was being held in Yumoto's arms. "Araki are you sure that this kid is yours?"

Araki frowned, "Yes, Satoru, he's my child. His name is Haruki!"

Haruki looked down at Satoru and blinked his purple eyes slowly, "Mama! I'm hungry!"

"Are you?"  
"Yeah!"

"Then we'll get you some food."

Satoru sighed as he saw Yumoto walk away with Haruki and Araki glared at him, "Satoru, how dare you do that in front of my son."

"What?! Araki, you know I don't like that idiot you married!" 

Araki growled, "Satoru, Yumoto isn't an idiot, he's gone through so much and he has gone through many studies since he could write."

Satoru rolled his eyes, "Whatever…I'm going to see Maximum Gorar!"

-  
"Deadly Hearts Club, you should work with Yuuma…he can easily help us kill the heir." A grey bat spoke and Kenshi frowned, "Sergeant Salt, the heir is ours to kill though!"

"I know, but if you gain his trust, then you can easily get to kill the heir." 

Takeda smirked and looked at a small boy, "Masahiro, do you want to kill the heir?"  
"Yeah!"  
"So, my brother and I will join." He laughed and Minato looked at her whip, "I say we do it. We can kill the heir."

Kenshi looked at them, "Hell…my dad already is after me, so we will…we will help Yuuma."

"Oh, I'm glad you want to help me." Yuuma giggled and appeared, floating in midair in a sitting position. "I almost had the heir killed…but that damn Tungsten and his brother Lord Cobalt just had to appear…" 

"Who…?"  
"Tungsten has a brother…the God of Chance…" Yuuma growled and played with his white hair. "Damn that Scarlet…"

He looked at the three of them and smirked, "Now, we must free Lord Hireashi." 

"How?" Kenshi asked and Yuuma laughed, "We need the heir…but only for a ritual."

Kenshi smirked, "We can get him…"  
"Oh, don't worry, I have already sent out a clan member…in fact, Lord Hireashi needs a vessel. So, I've chosen the heir."

Kenshi laughed and Yuuma smiled, "The heir is being taken there now. Come with me."

-  
Yumoto screamed as he ran through a forest, he was outside when clan members appeared. He ran harder as he heard them and he gasped as he tripped into what looked similar to a swamp.

"N-no!" Yumoto stuttered and as he tried to get back up, there was an arrow pointing at him. "Please let me go!" He screamed and the person smirked, "No, you're worth money…Lord Yuuma!"

Yuuma appeared and he smirked as he walked forward. "Thank you. Here's your reward." The demon handed him some money and watched as Yumoto was tied up by the person.

"Thank you, I'm very pleased." Yuuma laughed and Yumoto whimpered as he was grabbed by Yuuma.

He shuddered as Yuuma licked his cheek and Yuuma hissed, "You thought you could escape me…"  
Yumoto tried to stomp on his foot and Yuuma growled, "Tsk, tsk…don't struggle, heir. Lord Hireashi just needs your strength."

Yumoto gasped and Yuuma teleported away with him.

Yuuma smirked as he tied Yumoto to a chair that was in the middle of a magic circle. Yumoto began to struggle and clan members surrounded him.

Yumoto gasped as Yuuma walked over to him with a bowl of blood.

Yumoto closed his eyes tightly as Yuuma used his blood and painted symbols on his skin.

Yuuma smirked and looked up at the sword and spoke, "Lord Hireashi, we have our vessel for you!"  
Yumoto gritted his teeth together as he felt pain shoot up in his body. He tried to not let out a cry of pain but his mind rejected him as he screamed as he felt his strength leaving him.

Yuuma smirked as he watched the heir's eyes flutter shut and a mist appeared from the sword. "Lord Hireashi! The heir's body is now yours!"

" _Yuuma, I don't want that brat's body!"_

"But!"  
 _"No buts! Bring me someone else!"_

"Yes…Lord Hireashi!" Yuuma smirked and yelled, "Throw the heir in a cell!"

"Yes Lord Yuuma." One spoke and picked Yumoto up. The member carried him off and Yumoto's eyes opened slightly and gasped, "L-let g-!"  
"Yumo-chan! It's me!"

"Araki-kun!"  
Araki threw the mask off his face and smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from them…I couldn't risk them knowing."

Yumoto smiled and hugged Araki, "I need to visit the Spring of Love…I need to pray for guidance!"

Araki nodded, "Of course." Yumoto kissed his cheek as they teleported away.

The Spring of Love was right next to the palace of the Gods, but yet, only heirs and the former (and current) Gods of Love could visit along with their bodyguard.

Yumoto was in all white, the spring was deep, but he could stand in the water. The statue of the first God of Love stood there on a pedestal. The Spring of Love was a holy place, and no evil energy was ever there.

Yumoto looked up at the statue as Araki helped him into the water. Every night, Yumoto liked to come here and pray for guidance.

Araki turned his back towards Yumoto and pulled his sword out, just in case anything would happen.

"God of Love…please, help me…I don't know what to do now…Hireashi is back, thanks to me." Yumoto spoke and he gasped as the statue spoke in his mind. _"Dear God of Light, next God of Love, you must know that many Gods of Love have faced an evil similar to this demon. In fact, I fought the demon of the underworld, just to make it where the mortals could have a death full of love."_

"But my powers…they still aren't fully here! I'm not strong enough to fight on my own! I'm one of the first heirs to the throne to have guardians!"

" _No, no, in fact, my children had guardians, but as your ancestor I am long gone, I was killed by mortals after I gave them love. My dear Scarlet, you will be okay. You must keep praying for guidance, for I will help you."_

"Thank you…but…what's wrong with me…?"

" _Nothing, nothing is wrong with you. You will be a great ruler, just remember this…"_

Yumoto smiled and looked up at the statue. "Thank you for your words of wisdom…" he whispered.

-  
"Kenshi, Scarlet is gone…damn Tungsten hid as a cult member." Takeda growled and Kenshi smirked, "I know…but this is a good thing for us."

"How?"  
"Well, tomorrow night, we will take some of the clan to the Spring of Love."

"What!? You know that we literally cannot get in there!" Minato cried, "There's a barrier that only allows the heir in!"

"Yes, I know, but we'll send out a monster and get it to grab the heir…and drown him."

"Good idea…but this will be hard."  
"Oh I know. It'll be worth it…" Kenshi smirked, "My father will never have his Little One again…"


	12. Chapter 12: Spring of Love

Chapter 12: Spring of Love

Yumoto frowned to himself as he walked with Araki inside the palace.

Haruki looked up from his toys and smiled, "Mama! Uncle Satoru brought me a lot of toys!"

"I see." Yumoto smiled and kissed the boy's head. "Mama can we go to the mortal world again?"

"Soon, I promise."

"Good!" Haruki grinned and Yumoto smiled as he watched Haruki run off to see his guardians.

Yumoto smiled as Araki kissed his head. "Yumo-chan, don't worry. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

"Araki, I'd like to go to the spring again tonight."

"Would you?"

"Yes…and…I'd like to spend time with you, alone."

"Oh…" Araki replied and gasped, "Oh!"

Yumoto giggled and Araki smiled as he kissed Yumoto.

"Araki-kun, not now!" Yumoto pouted and Araki laughed, "I know, I know."

"You're just cute."

"I'm not cute! I'm the heir to a throne."

Araki laughed again, "Yes, you are."

Yumoto smiled and hugged him, "Araki-kun, it's getting late and I'd love to visit the Spring again."

Araki nodded, "Yes, yes. We'll go soon."

"Kenshi hurry! The heir will be here anytime!"

"I am, Takeda! The damn barrier is hurting my arm!"

"You boys are stupid!" Minato growled, "The barrier is opening, can't you tell?!"

Takeda smirked, "Yes it is. Finally, we can drown the heir."

Yumoto smiled as Araki lead him to the Spring of Love, he smiled up at the statue of his ancestor.

Araki slowly helped Yumoto into the spring and Yumoto nodded, "Thank you, Araki-kun."

Araki smiled and pulled his sword out. He yawned as Yumoto began to pray to the statue.

He gasped as he heard giggling, "Yumoto, we're not alone!"

Yumoto gasped and someone grabbed him, "HEL-!"

Someone dragged him under the water and Araki gasped, "Yumoto!"

Yumoto kicked the ones holding him and when he put his head above the water and screamed, "First God of Love! Save me!"

Araki growled and ran towards Yumoto. He looked up as he saw the Deadly Hearts Club in the water. "What are you doing here?! This is a holy place!" Araki screamed and Kenshi smirked, "We are here to kill the heir."

Araki pulled his sword out and he gasped as Takeda held Yumoto up.

"Oh, Tungsten, you wouldn't risk your Scarlet dying."

"That's right!" A voice called and Scarlet gasped as he saw two mortals walk in, "Yo-You're Kinosaki Kou! You tried to kill me before!"

"That's right! I'm surprised you remember me, heir."

Araki growled at Kinosaki, "Who are you?!"

"I am Kinosaki Kou! Your heir just said so!" Kinosaki growled and Araki pulled his sword out, "Why are you here?"

"Why I just wanted to see who Scarlet married."

Yumoto growled and kicked Takeda, "Leave me alone!" He spat and Takeda flew off. Araki helped Yumoto out of the spring and the Deadly Hearts Club growled as the duo stood there.

Yumoto gasped as he saw Kinosaki's eyes. "Araki-kun…his eyes…they're not right…"

"Oh, you've found my secret?"

"Who are you!?" Araki screamed and Kinosaki laughed, "I am Hireashi you fool! I may have lost my demon boy but my spirit still lives on!"

Yumoto gasped and Kenshi growled, "Lord Hireashi, take the dumb heir!"

Araki growled, "Your majesty, we need to run now, Hireashi is too strong for you."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes I know."

The heir looked around and spoke, "I will reseal the barrier, Araki! This will force all evil out."

He threw his hand up and began to glow scarlet. "Oh, first God of Love, aid me in sealing the spring!"

The Deadly Hearts Club screamed as they felt pain fill them.

Yumoto groaned as the barrier began to seal. Kinosaki quickly disappeared and the Deadly Hearts Club jumped out of the spring.

Yumoto's body stopped glowing and he looked down, "Araki-kun…we need to warn everyone, the mortals are in danger and we are too, Hireashi will possess any of us!"

Araki nodded and Yumoto bit his lip, "A-and we need to awaken Haruki's powers…Hara-sensei says his love crystal needs to be awakened and I shall train him."

Satoru growled as he watched Yumoto and Araki. He clutched at the sword in his hand, he decided on what to do…he wanted to end the heir. A voice in his head told him to, the voice said that the heir is destroying the worlds.

Haruki smiled as he looked at his mama, "Mama, you're the best!"

Satoru growled as he charged at the heir, "You idiot!" He cried and Haruki's eyes widened, "No! Don't do this!"

Araki gasped and blocked Satoru's blade. Haruki began to glow an orange shade and Yumoto cried, "He's awakening!"

Satoru gasped as Haruki began to transform into a small Battle Lover, "The Golden Prince, Battle Lover Citrine!"

He made a small love stick appear, the love stick had a heart shaped handle and had a rod in the middle of it, wings were sticking out where the handles met in the middle and there was a heart shape gem covering the center of the wings.

Masuru gasped as he saw Haruki and Satoru growled, "Citrine, huh?"

His red-violet eyes flashed black and Yumoto gasped, "Araki-kun, Hireashi has taken over him!"

Satoru laughed and he screamed as Citrine hissed, "Citrine Rebirth!"

Satoru's eyes widened as a heart shot out to him and the voice in his head left.

Yumoto ran to Citrine and hugged him tightly.

"M-mama…" he whispered and Yumoto kissed his head, "Haruki…I…I never meant for this to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me, mama. I'll protect you now."

"No, Haruki. You're too young still." Yumoto placed a hand on Citrine's chest, "Your Love Crystal is finally here…but…" tears filled the heir's eyes, "My dear…you must never transform unless you have to. For now, your training will begin."

"Yes, mama." Citrine smiled and Yumoto kissed his head. "Love out." He spoke and Citrine's transformation faded.

"Lord Hireashi…" Yuuma smirked, "We must trap the heir with you."

Hireashi's spirt smirked as he slowly turned into his human self. "Yes, the heir's powers are weak. He could hardly seal the barrier again."

Yuuma nodded, "Yes, and in fact, your ancestor killed the first God of Love."

"That's right. The first God of Love was strong…I believe he has given the heir some of his own powers."

Yuuma gasped, "That's dangerous then!"

"Yes, so I need to kill the heir before he does!"

"Yes, Lord Hireashi."

"Oh, don't worry Yuuma, for we will use the anger from the son of Argent to get the heir's life."

"Of course, but his son has awakened as a Battle Lover."

"I know, but the heir has told him that he is not to fight for a while, we'll leave the son, for it's not his fault he's his son."

Yuuma bowed, "Lord Hireashi, you are correct."

Hireashi smirked, "Now, send out more of the clan!"

"Sergeant Salt! Scarlet fought us and recreated the barrier!"

"Yes, I know…" The bat spoke, "Don't worry, for the heir will be killed by his own recklessness, for I believe Hireashi will seal himself and the heir."

"But the heir will easily overpower him." Takeda hissed and Minato yawned, "Yes, but using his powers will most likely weaken the heir and kill him."

Kenshi laughed, "Yes…and my father will forget about him!"


	13. Chapter 13: Hashibiro and the Heir

Chapter 13: Hashibiro and the Heir

Yumoto frowned as he sat in his throne, he looked at Gora and gasped as he watched his blue bird partner walk forward.

"Hashibiro-senpai, it's good to see you again." Gora smiled and Hashibiro nodded, "Yes, Gorar, I was busy with other gods."

Yumoto looked at him and Hashibiro bowed halfheartedly, "Heir to the throne, I am so glad to see you are okay."

Yumoto bit his lip, "Thank you…"

Hashibiro smirked, "Has Lord Tungsten been treating you well?"

"Yes, of course. Why are you asking?" Yumoto asked and the blue alien spoke, "Well, I was just making sure that you enjoy your husband."

Yumoto stood up, "We're fine! I wish you wouldn't follow me."

"Are you going to the spring tonight?" 

"Yes, why wouldn't I?! I go every night!"

"Your prayers are pointless." Hashibiro hissed and Yumoto froze, "They are too! The first God of Love has spoken to me!"

"Yumoto, don't yell at him." Gora spoke and Yumoto gasped, "An-chan!"

"Enough, you know that Hashibiro is well respected in our court!"

"An-chan, please!"

"No, you know better."

Yumoto looked away with tears in his eyes and Hashibiro watched as Yumoto walked out.

"Maximum Gorar, the heir has too many people after him." Hashibiro hissed, "I think it's because of his husband, Lord Tungsten…"

"No, Tungsten is good for Yumoto."

Hashibiro rolled his eyes, "Gorar, your brother needs to know that he needs to focus on studies, and not, praying to a dead god!"

"Sensei, Yumoto has been praying to the First God of Love for ages. He feels a connection to him."

Hashibiro rolled his eyes and looked outside. He growled as the heir ran to the spring.

-

 _Six-Year-Old Yumoto looked around as he smiled, he was put into bed and he wanted to see Argent._

 _He smiled as he saw no one there and he tiptoed out of his room. As he walked out, he gasped as Hashibiro stood there._

" _Scarlet, you are to be in bed!"_

" _I know, but I wanted a drink of water!" Yumoto lied and Hashibiro growled, "You should have called for a guardian."_

 _Yumoto frowned and looked down as Hashibiro loomed closer to him. "Go back to bed."_

 _The six-year-old gasped, "No!" He turned on his heel and ran towards the mortal door. As he did, Hashibiro used his wings to trip the heir._

 _Yumoto cried out as he hit the ground and began to cry for Gora. As he did, the God of Water ran in. "Yumoto! Hashibiro-sensei, is he okay?"_

 _Hashibiro nodded, "Yes, he tripped."_

 _Yumoto whimpered as Cerulean held him and Cerulean's blue eyes narrowed at the bird.  
_

" _Yes…now Yumoto, why were you out of bed?"_

" _P-papa, I wanted to see Ibu-chan-senpai!"_

" _Did you? Well, it's too late to see him now."_

 _Tears filled the heir's eyes and he began to wail. Gora walked in and Hashibiro bowed, "Maximum Gorar, your brother should be in bed."_

" _An-chan!" Yumoto cried and Gora frowned, "Yumoto, it's late."_

 _Yumoto whimpered and Gora commanded Cerulean to take him to bed._

Yuuma smirked as he sat watching Hashibiro. "Hashibiro-sensei, I've heard you dislike the heir."

Hashibiro laughed, "I only dislike him for not wanting to study and be strong like his brother."

Yuuma laughed, "Yes, yes, I know. But, let me ask you this, would you work with me to get the heir?"

"Now, why would I work with a demon?"

"Well, I'm not sure…"

Hashibiro smirked, "The heir is just a mess, if I were you, work with the God of Law."

"Of course."

-

Yumoto gasped as he saw the God of Law standing near his brother, "Maximum Gorar, your brother must appear in my court."

"Why, what has my brother done?!"

"He has done many things. In fact, we think he has been faking the people after him."

"That's a lie." Gora hissed, "Who told you this?!"

"Why, Hashibiro has. He is worried for your brother." 

"A lie. Hashibiro is not allowed near my brother alone. Hashibiro has never liked him enough to actually care."

"Now, Maxi-!"  
"Enough! You are to leave."

The God of Law growled and Gora gasped as he saw Hireashi's spirt. He clutched at his axe and Hireashi's human form appeared.

He laughed and flipped his red hair. "Maximum Gorar, your brother is mine now."

"Never, you were possessing the God of Law!"

"Maybe." Hireashi laughed, "Maybe you should watch your bird partner."

"Wha-what?"

-

"Leave me alone!" Yumoto screeched, "Leave the God of Love's statue alone!"

Hashibiro smirked as he walked toward the heir, "You and your son will not rule. You don't deserve to be the next God of Love."

Yumoto growled and held his love stick out. "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

Hashibiro flew upwards and Yumoto cried out as Hashibiro hit him with his talons.

He hit the water of the spring and Hashibiro walked towards him. "Heir, Hireashi is here…can you feel him?"

"No-no! Hireashi isn't strong enough!" 

"Oh, but he is. Thanks to you, you have caused all of the destruction to our world."

Yumoto's eyes widened, "No…I…I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Hashibiro laughed, "But you did, and you have a clan after you."

"I know, but I will stop them!" Yumoto yelled and Hashibiro growled, "You may, but Yuuma thirsts for your blood!"

Yumoto stood up, "Silence, you bird!" he yelled and walked to him, "You are annoying and I am going to rule!"

"Fine," Hashibiro laughed, "See if I care."

Yumoto cried out as he flew away and Gora ran into the spring, "Yumoto, Hireashi is back in one of his stronger forms!"

Yumoto froze, "W-what?! Hashibiro…wasn't lying?!"

"No," Gora sighed, "I'm sorry, Yumoto."

Yumoto bit his lip and looked at him, "I want the Caerula Adamas….to…protect me more."

"Of course, Yumoto, I know it hurts that you have to show you're in need of help, but this shows how strong you are." Gora smiled, "It takes a brave and courageous man to ask for help."

Yumoto smiled, "Really?"

Gora nodded, "Yes, and I am proud of you."

Yumoto gasped as Gora hugged him tightly. "Don't worry yourself, Yumoto, I trust you."

Yumoto smiled and looked at his brother, "Thank you…an-chan."


	14. Chapter 14:A Ball to Remember

Chapter 14: A Ball to Remember

" _Now, Yumoto while the ball is happening, sit in the throne, your guards will be with you." Gora smiled at the four-year-old child as music played lightly throughout the ballroom._

 _Yumoto nodded as he cuddled his wombat plushie, "Yes, an-chan."_

 _Gora smiled as he rubbed Yumoto's head and Yumoto giggled, "An-chan, will mama give me rice balls?"_

" _Do you want Epinard to bring you some?"_

" _Yes. I do!"_

 _Gora nodded, "Then I'll have him bring you some."_

 _"Thank you!" Yumoto smiled and Gora sat him on his throne. The heir was wearing his royal garb, a simple white outfit with a scarlet red sash across his chest and gold trim on the sleeves and golden buttons and with this he wore knee high white boots with red trim on them as well. He had various medals too, but none were that important._

 _His guardians were talking to the few Gods and Goddesses that were there already. The heir kicked his feet slowly and held his arms out as Epinard walked over, "Mama!" He smiled and Epinard picked him up slowly, "Are you hungry, my Little One?"_

 _"Yeah!" he spoke and Epinard walked over to a small table of food, "Here you are, now what would you like?"_

" _Umm, rice balls!"_

 _Epinard smiled and grabbed him one, "Now eat it slowly. You must save food for everyone."_

 _"Yes mama." Yumoto smiled and Epinard let the boy eat in his arms. Vesta smiled at the duo and Sulfur looked at him in confusion. Vesta began to laugh and Sulfur groaned, "Stop it, the heir enjoys Epinard."_

" _Yeah, I know, but it's fun to tease him!"  
_

_Yumoto looked at Cerulean, who was talking with the Goddess of Winter, "Mama, does papa love you?"_

 _"Yes, Yumoto."_

 _Yumoto sighed, "Mama, I wanna sit down now, Wom-san is lonely all by himself!"_

" _Okay, okay. I'll take you to your throne."  
_

_The heir giggled as Epinard sat him there and his guard stood beside him. "God of Myth, we were so glad you wanted to guard the heir tonight since we weren't able to."_

 _The God grinned, "God of Wind, the heir is important…plus he's a cutie, so how could I say no to that cute face?"  
_

_Epinard smiled, "You're so kind."_

" _It's nothing, really."_

 _Yumoto looked at the God of Myth, "You tell stories?"_

 _"Actually, I create myths for the mortals."  
"Oh!" Yumoto giggled and the God smiled, "There's even a myth for you."_

 _"Really!? Can I please hear it?"_

 _"Of course." He replied, "The mortals are told that there is an heir in the sky who has hair the color of gold and eyes the color of love. This heir will save all from darkness, he who brings light into the darkest of night. If you shall believe in him, then the heir, the God of Light and future God of Love will bring you happiness and joy."  
_

_Yumoto smiled at the God, "Wow! That's amazing!"_

" _Is it? I wrote it for you on your second birthday."_

 _Yumoto giggled, "Thank you!"_

 _"You're welcome." The God of Myth grinned and Yumoto smiled as the ball went on._

 _Later, in the night, he turned around as he heard someone say his name. He looked towards the shadows and frowned. He slowly slid from his throne as the God of Myth was talking to another God._

 _The heir quickly walked to the shadows and was slowly led to the outside. As he did, shadows grabbed him. He cried out and a man began to giggle, "Oh how cute, this is the heir…"_

 _Tears filled Yumoto's eyes and the man appeared. He had white hair and red eyes, "Heir…don't worry, you'll wake back up…"_

 _Yumoto cried out as he fell asleep and the man smirked._

 _-  
Gora gasped as he looked at the empty throne, only the wombat plushie was there. "Yumoto?!" he gasped and the God of Myth paled, "Ma-Maximum Gorar, he was just here! I just turned around for a second!"_

 _Gora growled and Epinard ran to him, "Sir, there is a man here who wants to see you."_

" _Let him in." Gora spoke and Epinard nodded. The doors opened and as they did, the candles were blown out and the music stopped. A giggle was heard and the man walked in. "Maximum Gorar…"_

" _Sepbohr."_

" _Oh, Maximum Gorar…do you welcome me in?"_

 _"No, you demon. Leave."_

 _"Oh, you don't want me to leave yet…"_

 _"What…?" Gora hissed as he grabbed his axe and froze as Sepbohr held a small boy in his arms._

" _Yumoto!"  
Vesta gasped and Cerulean grabbed his love stick. _

" _Let go of the heir!" Vesta screamed, "Vesta Love Ig-"  
"WAIT!" Sulfur cried, "The heir is with him!"_

 _Vesta froze and looked down and Gora appeared behind Sepbohr and held his axe in front of his neck._

" _Epinard, grab the heir from him, now!" Gora hissed and Epinard nodded as he grabbed the sleeping heir._

 _Epinard backed towards Cerulean and Cerulean whispered, "He's okay… he's sleeping."_

 _Yumoto whimpered in his hold and Sepbohr began to laugh as he teleported away, "Maximum Gorar, I'll be back for the heir…but you'll never know when! Lord Hireashi and I will reign supreme!"_

 _The Gods and Goddesses gasped and one cried, "The Heir has been cursed by Hireashi at birth!"_

" _What?!"_

 _"The heir can't be safe then!" Another gasped and Gora looked at them, "No, the heir shall be fine. Please, we shall continue the ball…Cerulean, Epinard, take my brother to bed and watch him."_

" _Yes sir." They bowed and walked away, while the servants quickly relit the candles and the ball continued on._

Yumoto woke up and gasped, he looked at Araki and spoke, "Araki-kun…I..I just remembered something!"

"Hmm?"

"Yuuma! He crashed a ball when I was four...he threatened to kill me and Gora stopped him!"

"So?"

"So, that ball that papa was making…we have to stop it! Yuuma will be back!"

"Yumo-chan…we don't know for sure!"

"I know! But we can't have it!"

"We will too, your father will make it happen!"

Yumoto groaned, "Fine! But I demand security."

"Fine, fine…" Araki groaned, "I want to go back to sleep!"

"Fine!"

-  
Kenshi sighed, "Yuuma, we can't crash the ball! My father will arrest me."

"So?" Yuuma smirked, "We can kill your father then."  
"No! I want the heir murdered only!"

"Fine…" Yuuma sighed, "Then we will make your father think the heir Is bad."

"Good! Now keep your word!"

"Yes, yes, I'll keep my word."

Kenshi growled, "You better or I'll kill you."

"Don't worry…I've been waiting for my time to kill the little prince." He laughed and Kenshi walked away.


	15. Chapter 15: Fate

Chapter 15: Fate

Yumoto groaned as he was put in his royal garb, "Papa, please!" He spoke, "Yuuma is coming and I-"

"Enough! We are having the ball! Now, is Haruki ready?!"

"Ma-mama?" A boy with brown hair spoke and Yumoto walked to him. The boy was his and Araki's, the duo had been kidnapped by a village of children, they called themselves the Sparta Nytes.

The heir himself had been hurt and the child was born too. He was a full God though, due to Yumoto and Araki. He had brown hair like Araki but had red eyes like Yumoto.

"Yes, Hiroki?"

Hiroki was named by Araki, Yumoto wanted Kazuhiko, but the Nytes made it where the husband had to name the child.

"Who is Yuuma?"

"Yuuma is no one to worry about, go back to Haruki."

Hiroki nodded, he was the God of Children, while Haruki was the God of Hope.

Araki walked to him and sighed, "Don't worry…" He whispered and kissed Yumoto's cheek.

Yumoto blushed softly and Araki grinned, "Hiroki has been well liked here now."

"Yes, I know…which is good. I was worried when I brought him home."

Araki nodded, "You worry too much now."  
"Huh? Do not!"

"You do, my love. Before you were ruling you never got worried, you were so happy."

Yumoto sighed and Araki kissed his cheek. He felt the taller man pull him to his chest and he blushed.

"Come on, the ball will start soon."

-  
 _  
"Thank you all for coming to the ball to celebrate my new child, the second heir, the God of Light." Yukiteru smiled, "My son, the God of Natural Springs has been excited to show off his brother."_

 _He turned to Natsumi, who held the small newborn God in her arms. "Guardians of the heir, please show yourselves." Yukiteru, the God of War smiled as four Gods walked up and bowed, "The Gods of Water, Wind, Earth, and Fire, have offered to protect the God of Light from harm if needed."  
_

_The four stood back straight and Yukiteru smiled, "Now, please if anyone would like to gift my son with anything, please feel free too."_

 _Natsumi smiled at the baby and looked up as a man walked forward, "God of Truth?" She spoke, "Is there something you want from my son...? You aren't supposed to be here!"_

" _Natsumi…I mean Goddess of Peace, I have a warning from the demon lord, Hireashi!" He smirked and Yukiteru growled as he pulled a sai from his back, "Hireashi isn't going to be near my children!"_

" _Oh, but he will…your heir, the God of Light will never rule, he'll die when he gets the throne, for that is Lord Hireashi's warning!" The God of Truth smirked and Yukiteru growled, "Leave!"_

" _Fine, but just know, many demons will be trying to kill your son and eventually one will succeed."_

" _Tell Hireashi that he'll be sealed away by my son!"_

 _"Fine…" The God of Truth left and one God gasped, "The God of Light will be in danger now…"_

 _"Yes…quickly marry the heir so he can have an heir!"_

" _Yes! God of Love, who will your son marry?!"_

 _"No one! It is too early to give my son a wife!"_

 _"But what if Hireashi kills him!?"  
"We won't allow it!" The God of Fire yelled, "As his guardians, we won't let him be hurt!"_

-  
Yumoto bit his lip as he sat in his throne, he felt something was off. He looked down at Haruki, who was happily chatting with his brother. The duo were both five-years-old and happy. Araki was chatting with guests, while Yumoto sat.

He felt off about tonight, he felt his crown and sighed as he slid it off. He hated wearing it and he looked up at Araki as he signaled him over.

Yumoto smiled at Haruki and stood up. He walked to Araki and there stood the Gods of the Moon and Sun.

"You look tired." Salty Sol noted and Yumoto looked down, "I don't sleep well some nights…which is shocking, usually I do…"

"You've been having nightmares…haven't you?" Melty Luna asked and Yumoto nodded, "Yes…and I have been praying to the first God of Love every night."

"How late?"

"Pretty late…I pray until Araki notices me falling asleep at his feet."

"You need to sleep. Praying is making you tired…the first God of Love has been gone for thousands of years."

"Yes, but he has spoken to me!"  
"Has he?"

"Yes! He has told me things…"

"Oh…well, then tell us what he has told you." Salty Sol smirked and Yumoto frowned, "I'm not sure I can."

"Why not…?"

"I can't He wouldn't want me to!"

Yumoto cried out as Salty Sol grabbed him by his neck tightly, "Heir, I'm going to snap your neck so tell me now!"

"The heir!" Vesta cried and a voice yelled, "Anti Coccino clan! Show yourselves!"

Araki ran to Haruki and Hiroki and looked at Hiroyuki, "Take the children into hiding, now!" 

Yumoto screamed out as Salty Sol slammed him into the wall, "Tell me now, or your neck is broken."

"I-I can't!" Yumoto screamed and Yuuma walked to Salty Sol, "If he doesn't tell, break him."

"Yes…"

Yumoto cried out as Salty Sol squeezed his neck and hissed, "I-I'll never tell you what he told me!"

"Tell us now!" Melty Luna hissed and Yuuma smirked as he felt Hireashi's spirit appear.

"The demon lord! Maximum Gorar!" A smaller god screamed and Maximum Gorar came running in, "Yumoto!"

"Lord Hireashi, the heir is yours after the VEPPer are done." Yuuma smirked and watched as the clan grabbed various Gods and Goddesses.

"Scarlet!" Aurite yelled and ran towards him, "Gods of the Moon and Sun, let the heir go."

"Never…I'm snapping his neck, Aurite." Salty Sol hissed and Yumoto cried out as his neck was squeezed tightly and hit with an orb.

He couldn't move his body at all…he was dropped to the ground and Aurite ran to him.

"Your majesty…!"  
Yumoto groaned as Aurite cradled his head in his hands. "Aur-Aurite…"

"Don't talk…your neck is bruising..." 

" _Don't worry about that Aurite."_

"Shut it, Hireashi!"

" _Never…the heir is going to die."_

Yumoto clutched at his head, "Get-get away, get away!" He screamed, "Ar-Argent!" He cried and one of the Gods jumped in front of him. "The heir wants you away!" He growled and Hireashi began to laugh.

Araki growled and jumped toward Yuuma, "Damn you!" He screamed and Yuuma shot him back. "Tungsten…you brat!" He screamed and turned away as Aurite held Yumoto to him.

The clan smirked as they surrounded the duo and Aurite gasped, "Argent!" He called and Yumoto screamed as one brought a sickle down. He covered his head and Aurite threw himself over the heir.

The clan member growled as hit a blade of a sword…and the God of Time stood there. "I, Perlite, wonder how you all got here to begin with!" He yelled and threw the sickle down.

"Oh…well you can blame me, Perlite…" a voice smirked and Perlite screamed as he was flung away, "AKOYA!" Argent cried and the person laughed, "Oh father…"

"Kenshi!"

"Yes, it's me…" 

Aurite growled, "You…guards! Take him away." 

"Not so fast!" Another voice laughed and Aurite cried out as he was hit by diamonds.

"Takeda!" Kenshi yelled, "Trap the heir!"

Yumoto's eyes widened as diamonds shot towards him, "Little One!" Argent cried and jumped in front of him and held him to his chest.

"Ar-Argent!" Yumoto gasped and tears fell as he was held. Argent picked him up and Yumoto whimpered as Yuuma held up the Sword of Sealing. "Lord Hireashi, do your worst!"

Yumoto gasped as Hireashi's spirit surrounded him, _"Tell me…what did the first God of Love tell you?"  
_

"No-nothing. He has told me nothing!"

 _"Lies, little heir you have told the God of the Sun that he has! Now tell me."_

"He hasn't said anything beside the fact that you are evil!"

" _You dumb heir…"_

Yumoto screamed as a portal appeared from under his feet and he sank into it waist deep. "Wom-san!" He cried as Wombat grabbed his hand. "Yu-Yumoto-san!" He cried out and tried to pull him from it.

Gora gasped and Hireashi's spirit laughed _"Maximum Gorar, your brother will fall and so will your kingdom."_

Yumoto screamed as he sank in more and he looked up as a man grabbed him. "Remember me?"

"Go-God of Myth!"

The God helped him out and Gora smiled, "Thank you…"

Kenshi growled, "Heir…just remember this pain!"

Yumoto's eyes widened as he was hit by a needle and then a diamond from Takeda. He screamed as he felt as if his body was burning.

His eyes fluttered shut and as he passed out, Aurite caught him and glared at Hireashi and Yuuma, "You two…you won't stop…"

"Oh Aurite, it is fate…the heir was cursed at birth, remember?" Yuuma smirked, "And remember the ball? Oh wait, you weren't there. When the heir was four…I took him and told Maximum Gorar I would be back to kill him and here I am!" Yuuma laughed.

Yumoto shuddered in Aurite's hold and Aurite growled, "Yuuma, just know this, the heir is strong! He was just overwhelmed thanks to your attack!"

"Whatever." Yuuma laughed, "We shall take our leave."

Yumoto sighed, he again was forced to stay inside the palace…Hiroki and Haruki were with the guardians and he was alone.

He bit his lip as he stood up…he was going to steal a key for the mortal door from Argent.

Argent wore a small belt of keys at all time, just so he had many to let gods borrow…but never would he suspect Yumoto of wanting one.

Yumoto walked into his room and smiled as he saw him, "Argent?"

"Yes?"

"Can…can I see you for a second?"

"Of course, no need to ask."

"Good, I…I have a question about something."

"What is it?"

Yumoto walked closer to him and quickly tore a key off, "I'm sorry!"

Argent gasped and grabbed Yumoto's wrist as he did. "Hakone Yumoto!" He growled and grabbed the key. "You are in trouble now…"

Yumoto gasped as he was taken to Aurite, "The heir has been caught stealing a key."

Perlite shook his head, "Fluffhead! That rule is serious and results in death if it is broken!"

"I-I know…something…something told me to! I swear." 

Aurite frowned, "Your guardians will be instructed to keep you in here now. You are to not leave the west wing of the palace until we say so."

"But Auri-!"  
"No buts! You have broken a rule of ours and you know of the rule." 

Yumoto was taken away by Perlite and Araki frowned as he was told, "Yes…I see…I'm sorry that he did it…"

"Something told me to…" Yumoto whispered, "Perlite, please! I must be allowed to the spring!"

"Yes, you are allowed there that is the _only_ outside contact you shall get since that is still in palace walls."

"Ye-yes Perlite…thank…thank you."

-

"Oh God of Love…" Yumoto muttered, "Please keep me safe from Hireashi."

 _"Oh heir…"_ Hireashi's voice laughed in his mind _"I shall never leave you…until you are dead."_

Yumoto gasped and Araki turned to him, "Something wrong?!"

"No…I…I heard Hireashi in my head…I want to go home now."

"Yes, Yumoto." Araki helped him out and they quickly walked back to the palace where Yumoto kissed Haruki and Hiroki's heads and Masuru bowed to him and bid him goodnight.


	16. Chapter 16: What Bumps in the Night

Chapter 16: What Bumps in the Night

"The heir was cursed!" Some smaller god declared to the God of Law, who growled, "Yes! I know, the God of War has told us that the day the heir was born!"

Yumoto whimpered as he sat there, "I'm sorry!" He cried, looking down at his hands, "I-I didn't want this to get out of hand!"

"Yes, we know your majesty, and those memories were locked away by the God of Time! How did they come back?!"

"I'm…I'm not sure! I…they came to me and Yuuma stood there holding my body!" He screamed, "My-my body hurts." Yumoto began to sob, "My-my life is a wreck!"

He looked away from them as he held his hands together, "I-I-I'm an heir to the throne of nothing!"

"Your majesty, please!" Aurite spoke, "You are not!"

"Don't tell him lies." A Goddess scoffed, "This heir is nothing to all of us…he doesn't dictate what we want."

Yumoto froze and looked at her, "Ple-please! I'm not a bad heir!"

"Yes, you are. You're useless, always getting beaten up. Hireashi tried to eat your soul twice."

Yumoto looked away, "Do-don't do this to me, I've never hurt anyone!"

"That's your issue, God of Light!" One spat, "You don't fight nor defend yourself"

Yumoto froze and dropped to his knees as one mocked, "Pray to the First God of Love, heir. Show us his great powers then, you useless heir!"

Yumoto looked down at his hands, "The-the First God of Love has spoken to me many times! I do not have any of his powers!"

One God walked to him and slapped him across the face.

Aurite gasped, "How dare you touch the heir!" He yelled as he jumped in front of him, "You've upset him so much, so stop it!"

"I-I-I'm fine, Aurite…" Yumoto whimpered as he cradled his cheek, "For we both know they fear me now!" He stood up with glowing eyes…but this time, his eyes were glowing orange and his voice was not his own…

" _It is I, the First God of Love! How dare you all treat this poor great-grandchild of mine! For you all pick on him and do not understand what is happening! Hireashi is back and alive, his ancestor had me killed and if my son was not there to take my place, then the worlds would have collapsed!"_

Yumoto's body turned to the God of Law, _"You are all doing exactly what they had done to me in the past! You all ridicule the heir and yet he tries hard to keep you all save from death!"_

"Oh, don't worry about that…" a voice giggled and Yumoto was hit by something and he fell forward.

"God of Night!"

"Don't worry, the heir is just sleeping…" The God smirked, "Don't worry…" He walked to Yumoto and stroked his face, "oh heir, you're a little troublemaker."

"Get away from him!" Aurite hissed, "You are to never be near him!"

"Yes, I know…I am just here for a thing from the heir." The God of Night smirked and the God of Law walked close to him, "Take his powers away."

"STOP!" Aurite screamed, "That will kill him!"

"Hold Aurite back!"

Aurite looked upward, "Yukiteru-sama, please stop them! This is nonsense!" 

Yukiteru looked down at him, "Yes, I know!" he glared at the God of Law, "Hisakawa Seiji, God of Law, you know only I can call that!"

Seiji growled, "God of War! Your son is in no condition to rule!"

"That may be the case for you! My son was already demoted down to heir because of you!"

"The heir is never going to rule!"

Yukiteru growled and gasped out as the God of Night walked to Yumoto. "Leave him! You both are to stay away from each other!"

Yumoto cried out as the God of Night grabbed his arms and his eyes popped open. He screamed loudly as pain filled his body and darkness surrounded him. "Pa-papa!" He cried as the shadows grabbed onto him.

"Oh, heir…do you not know who I work for? I am a worker of the Anti-Coccino Clan…and the shadows will kill you." The God of Night smirked and Yumoto's eyes widened. 

"PAPA!" He screeched, "He-help me!"

Yukiteru growled and ran down towards the God, "Damn you!"

As he did, the shadows showed Yumoto, "Now, now Yukiteru-sama, one step closer and your son dies." The God smirked and walked towards Yumoto and held a dark dagger in hands. "I have betrayed your court…Lord Yuuma and Lord Hireashi crave his blood."

Yumoto whimpered as the dagger was held close to his face. "Lord Hireashi has shown me why the heir mustn't be trusted! So, now I sacrifice this heir to him!"

Yumoto let out a scream of protest and as the God swung the dagger down, chains surrounded Yumoto.

"O-oh thank you God of Protection!" Yumoto gasped out and the shadows surrounded him again.

"Heir…let's kill you in front of the Gods that hate you." The God of Night smiled, "We were never supposed to meet together…and now I will kill you!"

Yumoto screamed out as the shadows began to tighten around him, "Shhh heir…the clan will hold your corpse for thousands to see."

Yumoto gasped and begged for him to stop. "The-the worlds will end if I am dead!"

"Don't worry…for we other gods will live but will bow to the true leader!"

"Hire-Hireashi isn't a true ruler!"  
"And you are? But don't worry…my shadows are draining your life."

"My soul is getting tired of being used in rituals!" Yumoto screamed and laughter filled the room, "Drain him, and let me finish killing him!"

"Yes, Lord Yuuma!"

Yumoto growled as he tried to move and Aurite screamed, "Someone! Get them both!" 

"No," Seiji smirked, "The useless heir can learn from this."

"Wha-what?!" Aurite gasped out and Perlite froze, "The-the heir...our heir…Hireashi is coming…" 

"Akoya?" Argent questioned and Perlite screamed, "Pain, suffering, death! Hireashi, oh my…he…he's going to seal himself with the heir!"

"We must stop him!"

Yumoto cried out as the shadows dropped him finally. He moaned weakly as he tried to crawl away, "He-help me…mama…pa-papa…an-an-chan…!"

"Oh how cute." Yuuma smirked and held Yumoto's limp body and laughed, "What a cute heir…what a déjà vu moment huh? Well…when we crashed your ball, I had the God of Night help me, cute prince."

Yumoto gasped and Yuuma licked his cheek. "Your last bit of energy is mine."

Yumoto froze as Yuuma bit his neck and he let out a scream of pain. Aurite screamed his name and Yumoto fell back holding onto the wound and shaking on the ground.

"N-no!" Yumoto gasped out and felt sleep over come him.

-  
"Kenshi…Minato, we can't keep working for dumb Yuuma, he's making this slower! Me and Masahiro are dying to kill the heir!"

"Yes and my dad and uncle couldn't even kill him!" Minato hissed, "Dumb heir…"

"I know! Yuuma is…but we need to gain his trust so we can destroy the heir!"

"oh…I can help you…" a girl's voice giggled and Kenshi growled, "Who are you!?" 

"Me?" a girl with dark blue hair in pigtails walked out, "My name is Mimi…my brother is Lord Katashi…and I too, thirst for the heir's blood."


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness

Chapter 17: Darkness

Yumoto whimpered as he woke, he looked around and gasped as he saw where he was. Kenshi laughed loudly as he saw him, "Hello heir! Today, is your final day of life."

Yumoto gasped as he saw Kenshi standing next to Yuuma, "You! My guardians saw you take me during the meeting! So, they'll stop you!"

"Oh, they may stop me." Yuuma smirked, "But, I plan on killing you today."

Yumoto growled and Yoru laughed as the heir paled. The God of Night smirked as he walked to Yumoto. "Heir…you can decide on how you die."

"No," Kenshi hissed, "That's too damn easy! I want Takeda to torture him with his diamonds, Minato to whip him and I will send my blades to him! Then, you kill him, Yuuma."

Yuuma smirked and Yumoto screamed as he was taken away. Yuuma laughed as screams filled the room a few minutes later. Yoru smirked, "That may already kill him."

"Yes, I know…and Lord Tungsten is in the crowd as a member."

A gasp came from the crowd and Araki stood up, "Yuuma, give the heir back!"

"Why would I?! He is going to die, he was cursed to as a baby."

Araki looked down and clutched at his sword. He growled as Yuuma had him tied up and was forced to be taken down to Yumoto.

Yumoto was chained up, his back showing, but it was bloodied and torn. Yumoto had tears falling and Araki gasped, "Yumoto…?"

"Ara-Araki?" He whimpered and Kenshi smirked, "Lord Tungsten, look at your dear Scarlet, beaten and destroyed."

Araki growled and Kenshi laughed, "Next we're going to cut his wings off! The God of Light will never be able to fly again!"

"Never!" Araki screamed, "Leave Yumoto alone!"

"Too late…take Scarlet away," Yoru smirked, "We're finishing him off now."

-  
Epinard frowned as he heard the newer Battle Lovers talking about Yumoto missing. He bit his lip and Cerulean walked over, "Tungsten is missing too, we theorize that he is where Yuuma is at."

Sulfur frowned, "Yumoto went missing after the meeting…I swore he escaped."

"He may have, but the God of the Night was there."

Vesta groaned, "Yeah…and Yumoto was trapped by his shadows."

Gora walked in with Argent, "Yumoto is hurt. Perlite has seen the future."

Vesta looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Yumoto may die."

"DIE!?" Vesta screeched, "What the hell!" 

"Ryuu!" Sulfur hissed and looked at Argent, "So, you're saying the curse from birth is happening?"

"Yes, even if he dies, we have the power to bring him back, he can only truly die if a demon delivers the final blow. We shall bring the God of Death along with us, he can revive the heir."

"Yes…"

Epinard looked at Argent, "So, Little One is…still alive, right?"

"So far, yes. His energy is still here…but I fear it won't last very longer."

"Could…Hireashi come back?" Carbon asked as he came in, "If the heir is harmed?"

"…yes…"

"How can we help?" Carbon questioned and Haruki walked forward, "I, Battle Lover Citrine can help too! That's my mama they hurt!"

Hiroki frowned, "What about me?!"

"Oh…you can watch!" Haruki smiled, "You have to awaken as a Battle Lover first!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes, "I have powers from the Sparta Nytes! I can help too!"

"Fine!" Carbon yelled, "But, Haruki, you are staying safe with Kitsune."

"Okay!"

"Everyone, we need to hurry, the heir won't last much longer, so we need to get to where he is!"

-

Yuuma smirked as Yumoto was tied to a post, his head resting limply forward.

He groaned as Yuuma lifted his chin up, "Oh how sad you look, did Mimi stab you at all?"

"Mi-Mimi…?" Yumoto gasped and Mimi walked forward, "Yuuma...I didn't yet. I will though, I just wanted to wait…for I stole a blade from his father, the God of War!"

Yumoto's eyes widened and screamed for help as she stabbed his shoulder. Araki growled as he saw this and Yumoto sobbed for her to stop it.

"Yuuma, he won't die from this!" Mimi hissed and threw the dagger aside. Yuuma nodded and Yoru smirked, "My shadows can harm him…but for him to die, Yuuma, you must end him."

Yuuma groaned, "Fine, I shall use the sword he killed Hireashi with."

Yumoto looked at him, "Sto-stop…Yuuma…you…you have Yuudai!"

"Silence, you brat. Yoru…my God of Night, silence the whelp."

"Of course."

Yumoto cried out as the shadows grabbed him, "O-Oh first God of Love…plea-please save me from death! PLEASE!" he begged and screamed loudly for help.

" _He's weak, Yuuma…finish him!"_

"Yes, Lord Hireashi!" Yuuma thrusted the sword into the air, "Oh, Sword of Sealing, awaken for me! You are now the Sword of Destruction!"

Yumoto looked up as the shadows dispersed and Yuuma laughed as he stabbed his side.

Yumoto gasped and coughed and Yuuma smirked, "Goodbye, heir to the throne of Love."

Yumoto screamed as the sword entered his chest and into his heart. Araki screamed as this happened and tore away from the clan members holding him back.

He ran to Yumoto as Yuuma pulled the sword out and let him go.

Yumoto hit the ground and the sky turned dark. Araki grabbed Yumoto and screamed as his eyes slid shut. "Yumoto! Yumoto! Please wake up…open…open those red eyes of yours!"

Tears filled his violet eyes and for the first time in forever, Araki cried.

-  
Argent gasped as the sky darkened, "No…Little One!" He screamed and they all appeared where Yuuma was.

Haruki screamed for his mama and Kitsune held him to her chest. Yuuma smirked and turned to them, "The heir is dead, I killed him." He stabbed the bloodied sword into the ground, "Lord Hireashi! Awaken into your human bodied form!"

Gora froze and laughter filled the air. Hireashi stood there, his red hair bright in the darkness.

"Ah, Maximum Gorar…what a surprise…my curse actually was fulfilled."

Gora growled and Argent spoke, "The new guardians of Prince Citrine, need to get Citrine out of here. Hireashi is dangerous."

Rider growled, "We can take him! I promise, Kitsune, keep the children of the heir safe!"

"Yes, Rider!"

"Park! You're going with Carbon and I, we shall attack Yuuma!"

"Guardians of the heir!" Aurite yelled, "You all have your time to shine, protect the heir from Hireashi!"

Gora ran to Yumoto and Araki looked at him, with red puffy eyes. "G-Gora-san…he…he's…"

"Yes, I know…" Gora frowned and Araki cried hard again as he held Yumoto to his chest.

Gora looked up, Hireashi and Yuuma would pay for this…


	18. Chapter 18: Life and Death

Chapter 18: Goddess of Life and God of Death

Araki gasped as Satoru appeared, "Araki! You're okay…!" He gasped and saw Yumoto in his arms, "What…what happened?"

Araki growled, "Hireashi…I must stop him…take Yumoto."

"Araki! You're crazy!" Satoru yelled, "Hireashi isn't weak!"

Araki nodded, "I know…but I worked for him once, I know his damn secrets!"

Satoru gasped out as he was handed the heir's body and Araki called out, "Tungsten Metal Slash!"

Hireashi turned to him and held his hand up and caught the sword's blade and laughed. "You're not strong anymore Lord Tungsten."

Araki gasped and screamed as he was flung back.

Gora growled, "Hireashi, you're too late to take over the world…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Eiji, Asami! Bring the heir back!"

Two beams of light appeared, and there stood the God of Death, and the Goddess of Life.

"Hireashi…" Eiji hissed, flipping his dark hair from his bangs and Hireashi cried out as an orb of light appeared in Eiji's hand. "The soul of the heir…it's mine now. Sorry, but you don't decide on if a God is dead or not. That's my job."

Eiji turned to Asami, "Dear, please, put life back into this."

Asami nodded, her blonde hair going into her face. She blew her hair out of her face as it did. "Yes, Eiji!" She began to chant and a brighter light filled the orb. "There we go…" she took the orb gently and walked to the heir and Satoru.

Eiji placed a hand on Yumoto's head and Asami gently let the orb sink into his chest. The heir's face returned with color and his eyes slowly opened. He let out a raspy breath and Eiji spoke softly, "Your majesty…how are you feeling?"

"S-sore…" he whispered and Eiji nodded, "Yes, do you know who I am?'

Yumoto scanned his face, "D-Death…"

"Yes, the God of Death…and the Goddess of Life is here too…"

Asami smiled as she stroked the heir's hair like a mother would. "Yes, I helped you come back…are you okay?"

"My…chest hurts."

"Yes, it will until we can heal you up, you were stabbed." The God of Death spoke and Satoru asked, "Can't you take him away now? I…I don't want him to get hurt!"

Asami frowned, "We…we can't. The God of Health has left for a few days."

Satoru looked down and Haruki whimpered, "Please…! Heal my mama!"

Asami looked down, her violet eyes looking sad. "I know…I want to…but that will weaken me."

"Haruki…" Kitsune spoke softly and picked him up, "We must stay hidden!"

Haruki gasped as he was taken away and Eiji spoke softly, "Heir…you're weak…"

Yumoto gasped out, "You…you must leave here! Hireashi is going to seal me and my guardians in their opposite elements!"

As Yumoto cried this out, an orb surrounded him and his guardians. Vesta screamed as water filled his orb and Cerulean's eyes widened as fire filled his. "En-chan!" Epinard cried and Yumoto screamed as darkness began to pull at his arm, "A-an-chan!" He screamed and Epinard gasped as he was hit by his own element and Sulfur was too.

Araki gasped as Yumoto screamed and Hireashi laughed, "The little brat knew that since I spoke to him while he was dead!"

"Damn you Hireashi!" Gora hissed and Hireashi laughed, "I don't anticipate being sealed away today."

Yumoto hissed in pain as the darkness pulled his arms down. He cried out as the shadows held his arms down and Hireashi smirked, "God of the Night, make the heir bow down to me."

Yumoto yelped as the shadows forced him to his knees and Hireashi laughed, "Let his guardians see him!"

The four Battle Lovers gasped as they were freed and Yumoto screamed as Hireashi grabbed him.

"Too bad you just don't give up on killing me."

Yumoto growled, "You won't stop trying to kill me!" He spat and Hireashi growled as he slapped the heir. "These scars on my face…these are from your brother."

Yumoto gasped and Hireashi laughed, "You were a mere child at the time."

Yumoto smirked, "Well, your curse was fulfilled, so therefore, you should be leaving me alone!"

Hireashi growled, "That may be! But, I will never be done trying to get rid of you or your brother."

"Lord Hireashi!" Yuuma screamed, "We must retreat, the Battle Lovers are overpowering me!"

Hireashi turned to him, "Yuuma, fine. We will…but not without leaving a little treat."

Yuuma nodded and snapped his fingers. Yumoto cried out as he hit the ground and Gora gasped as a monster appeared. "Goodbye…I'll be back later. I need to get stronger." Hireashi laughed and Yoru smirked, "Court of Love…you shall all be eliminated."

The Battle Lovers gasped as they teleported away and Argent growled, "Kenshi! Please, come home."

Kenshi froze, "Da-dad…" He shook his head, "No! I…I don't want to come there while the heir is alive!"

Yumoto frowned, "Kenshi! Please, I forgive you! You-you don't know what you're doing, you've been confused!"

Minato growled "We have not! My dad and uncle should have killed you!"

Takeda nodded, "Yeah, heir. You should die!"

Yumoto froze as Takeda shot his diamonds at him. Argent gasped and Sulfur ran forward and tackled Yumoto down. Sulfur cried out in pain and Yumoto froze, "Su-Sulfur!"

"You…you need to get home!"

"NO! You're hurt!"

Sulfur cried out as Takeda hit him again. "I hate the Court of Love! I hate Maximum Gorar the most!"

Gora gasped, "Wait…why me?"

"You dated my dad…and hurt him…so I decided to hurt your brother instead!" Takeda screeched, and Carbon ran forward, "Wait! You can't kill the heir!"

"WHY?!" Takeda screamed, "I shall kill him and then his dumb kids!"

"Silence, child."

The Battle Lovers grabbed each member of the Deadly Hearts Club and took them away. Yumoto frowned as Sulfur led him to the God of Health and Yumoto sighed.

"Sensei! Please heal Sulfur first, I'm fine…I'll only accept being healed if we heal him first!"

The God of Health groaned, "Your majesty…I know you didn't want to be in my office again."

Yumoto looked away "I…I know…but we…we got some of the bad guys!"

"Yes…I know and your father is proud of you. He wants to talk with you."

Yumoto groaned after he was healed and he walked to Yukiteru's study.

"Pa-papa…"

"Hakone Yumoto…" Yukiteru frowned and Yumoto looked down, "I…I know…Hireashi is back and it's my fault!"

Yukiteru stood up, "Yumoto…you scared me…I heard what happened…you didn't mean for Hireashi to come back." He hugged Yumoto tightly and Yumoto felt emotions bubble up in his throat.

He burst into tears and Yukiteru stroked his hair, "I'm so glad you're alive and well…" He whispered, "When your mama disappeared, I promised that I'd never let anything happen to you…and yet, all of these things have happened to you…"

Yumoto cried harder and Yukiteru spoke again, "Yumoto…you brought Argent's son home…and I'm proud of you."

Yumoto froze…he finally did it…he made his papa proud…


	19. Chapter 19: Blood from the Heir

Chapter 19: Blood of the Heir

Hireashi smiled as Yuuma held up to him a vial. "Blood of the Heir…I took it from him. His soul was taken from you."

"Oh yes, I know. That brat…one day, Yuuma, we shall destroy him. For now, we are on our own."

"Yes, Lord Hireashi."

"The heir's blood is powerful…in fact, the Sword of Sealing we stole from him can be used to end the entire world of the Gods!"

Hireashi smirked, "And the Deadly Hearts Club is with the heir…Takeda, will assist in killing the heir."

"Good…and once he brings us the brat, then we can end him for good!"

Yumoto sighed as he sat in the bath, one of the servants were bathing him, since he was still slightly weak.

He flinched as they slowly washed his chest and as they did, another began to manicure his fingernails. He sighed again, he hated this treatment. Another began to wash his hair and Araki walked in.

"Lord Tungsten!" They all gasped and bowed as Araki walked forward. He smiled as they rinsed Yumoto's hair out.

Araki smiled as the servants dressed Yumoto and used oils on his skin. Yumoto blushed as Araki watched him and he gasped as one servant began to brush his hair out. "I…I can do this myself."

"No, no, your father insisted on us helping you. Today, you are meeting up with the Gods."

"What?!"

"Yes, that's why I came in, dear."

Yumoto frowned, "Why do they need me?"

"We weren't told why."

Yumoto groaned and he was taken out of the bath house. As he was, Argent took his arm, "We're going now. No one knows why you're needed."

Yumoto looked away and he was taken away. He was put in a carriage and he looked up as Araki sat beside him. Yumoto watched an empty one move forward and Argent spoke, "That's a dupe…if anyone tries to kill you then they'll attack that one first hopefully."

Yumoto sighed and Aurite looked out the window, "We're going with you today, the others are staying back to watch the palace…"

Yumoto frowned, "Aurite…do you know why they need me?"

"No…I wish I did. I know many of the other gods dislike you…"

Yumoto spoke, "They hate me because Hireashi is back!"

Aurite sighed, "Scarlet, you didn't want it! You were cursed from birth, it was destiny!"

Yumoto looked out the window and Aurite watched as Yumoto gasped out. "Au-Aurite…! I saw something!"

Perlite stood up, "What do you mean? There's nothing!"

Yumoto pointed out the window and Aurite looked at Yumoto, "Please, you need to relax."

Araki nodded, "Yes, don't worry. Everything is fine."

Yumoto sighed, "I hope you're right…"

"Hireashi is back!"

"YES! The heir was stabbed and Hireashi tried to drain his life!"

"The heir must be punished!"

"Enough, enough!"

Yumoto whimpered as he walked in and the God of Law, Seiji, smirked, "Oh, heir. How did it feel to die?"

Yumoto froze and Seiji's hand clutched into a fist and Yumoto clutched at his chest and fell to his knees and began coughing.

Aurite ran to him and Yumoto fell into his chest. Aurite grabbed his hand and hissed, "Blood…God of Law! What have you done to the heir?!"

The God of Law smirked, "I have done what I must."

Yumoto whimpered as he was sat in a chair and another God walked to him. "Heir…why is Hireashi back?"

"He…he…" Yumoto whimpered, "my blood…"

Araki frowned as he looked at the God, "Please, he needs rest."

"Now, we need to discuss more issues…"

Yumoto sighed as he sat in the bath again, he froze as he stared at the water as it turned red. He jumped out of it and gasped, he had imagined it being red with blood…

He quickly dressed himself and as he did, someone walked into the room. He froze as he was tackled to the ground and he cried out as they spoke, "Damn you heir! I'm killing you!"

"Ta-Takeda!"

"Shhhh." He smirked and Yumoto gasped as his hands wrapped around his neck. He began to claw at Takeda's hands as he pressed down.

"Takes thirty to forty-five seconds for them to black out from choking…a minute and thirty seconds total for them to die." Takeda thought and Yumoto began to claw at his face.

"Ten…eleven...twelve…" Takeda began to count in his head and Yumoto felt weakness fill him and he kept clawing at Takeda. He whimpered as the grip tightened. "Twenty-five...twenty-six…twenty-seven…"

Yumoto's fighting ceased and his eyes slowly shut and Takeda smirked, "Blackout…now…keep constant pressure for another minute and you're dead."

Takeda smirked as he had a handful of his diamonds and shot them into Yumoto's chest.

"No one will save you…"

Takeda looked up and counted aloud as the door opened. He gasped as he was tackled off the heir and kicked at Epinard. "How did you find out?!"

"He screamed for us in his mind." Epinard hissed and Takeda growled as he was tied up and Epinard tried to wake him up. "Yumoto, wake up…"

Yumoto's eyes slowly opened. "Ma-ma-mama…"

"Yumoto!" Epinard cried and hugged Yumoto. "Are you okay?

"Ye-yeah."

"Dammit…" Hireashi hissed, "That damn Epinard…the heir is in my way! I need him gone!"

"Lord Hireashi, what do you plan on doing next?"

"Yuuma, I plan on using the heir's energy to take over the palace and ending them all."

"Good idea…the heir needs to be taken away this time."

"Yes, and I'm annoyed of Maximum Gorar still…these damn scars!"

Hireashi threw a small axe at the mirror and he looked up, "Too bad Tungsten isn't with me…he and the heir must die...!"

Yuuma smirked as he bowed, "The heir will…I promise, even without a new curse."

"The curse was a distraction…and now I will keep the heir and use his powers. I will use every last ounce of it. He won't escape me this time!"

Hireashi laughed as a figure of Yumoto appeared and it screamed as darkness surrounded him along with monsters. "We will end the Court of Love…and then the Court of Life….and the main Court of the Gods. After this, we shall rule…for the heir's curse is if he dies, then the world ends too."

"Yes, Lord Hireashi!"


	20. Chapter 20: The Heir's Prophecy

Chapter 20: The Heir's Prophecy

Yumoto awoke in Araki's arms and looked up as he saw him. Araki was still sleeping and Yumoto clung to his arm. He bit his lip as he felt someone pull his arms away. He shook his head as he tightened his grip on Araki's arm. He felt safe with him.

He looked up, today, Araki was going to the mortal world and so were his guardians…Yumoto was going to be left alone for once.

He didn't want Araki to go…but he had to. Yumoto felt Araki's grip tighten and he looked down as Araki woke up slowly.

"Araki-kun…" he whispered and felt Araki stroke his hair, "It'll be okay…guards will be here tonight."

Yumoto whimpered that night as he heard the guards down the hall. He held onto his wombat plush and one laughed, "One night, I watched the heir and Tungsten kissing. Oh, how I wished I were in Tungsten's place!"

"Well, we have the heir to ourselves tonight!" Another laughed and Yumoto bit his lip as he heard someone walk forward.

"Oh, look who I found!" A guard slurred, "Now why is the heir down here?"

"I…I thought I heard a noise outside."

"Oh, the only noise was us." The guard smirked and Yumoto cried out as he was pushed to the wall roughly. The guard's breath stank of alcohol, Yumoto noted and he hissed, "How dare you!"

The guard growled, and another walked over and grabbed Yumoto's prince uniform. "Now, why don't you be a good heir and sit with us."

Yumoto froze and let them lead him to the other guards. He whimpered as he was forced to sit down, and one grabbed his hair. Yumoto hissed, "Don't touch me! I am not your toy!"

The guards all tsked and Yumoto cried out as one kissed him roughly and raked their hands up his shirt.

Yumoto pushed him back and stood up, "How dare you!"

Another guard laughed, "Now, why don't you spread your legs like you do for Tungsten?"

Yumoto cried out as that guard pinned him down as the one who kissed him, kissed him again. "NO!" He screamed, and the guard undid his uniform jacket. "Oh, look at his chest, Lord Tungsten has left marks on his skin.

Yumoto whimpered as they began to touch his torso and he began to kick at them. "You will all stop touching me!"

Yumoto burst into tears as he was gagged, and the one guard smirked as he messed with the heir's pants. "ENOUGH!" Yumoto screamed and shot everyone off and his eyes began to glow, "I am not a damsel in distress anymore!"

"Are you sure about that…?"

The guards instantly sobered up, "Hireashi!"

Scarlet froze, and he quickly ran from the room. His eyes stopped glowing and he whimpered as he transformed, "Love Making!"

He whimpered as he tripped by the shadows. He screamed as they began to trap him and his body began to glow. He gasped, and the God of Night screamed in pain, "OH! I hate this pain…" he began to pant, "Da-damn…damn you!"

Yumoto gasped as he saw the God of Night in a mirror, "It…it hurts…" He hissed, "Your light…it burns…"

Yumoto gasped as Yoru shot a beam of darkness at him and Yumoto blocked it with his love stick.

Yuuma smirked as he grabbed Yumoto and Yumoto cried out. "Yuuma! Please, stop this!"

"Why?" Yuuma hissed, "Don't you know?"

"K-know?"

"You and the God of Night…you're opposites…he is your darkness."

"That's a lie!"

"It may be…but you do know, your father kept a secret from you too…the God of Myth…he's secretly your uncle…"

Yumoto froze and Yuuma smirked, "Hakone Kouki…the first God of Love…he prophesied about you."

"Wha-what?"

"Yes, he said, a future grandchild of mine will fall the same fate as me…but, he shall live…"

Yumoto frowned and gasped as he saw Takeda and Minato standing with Kenshi, Kenshi looked at him, "Heir…you must run." He spoke, "RUN! Hireashi is going to end the palace of the gods!"

Yumoto gasped and Yuuma grabbed him.

Yumoto froze as he saw the first God of Love standing there.

"Great grandfather!" he cried and Hakone Kouki began to walk forward.

Yumoto ran to him and Kouki glared at him with red eyes. Yumoto cried out as he was hit back with his sword.

"You have to die." Kouki hissed and Yumoto froze as he looked at him, "Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry, but your fate is ending today…"

"Grandfather please!" Yumoto cried and felt tears filling his eyes. "You can't kill me!"

Yumoto whimpered as he held his love stick at his face, "I prayed to you!"

"I know…"

"Oh heir…"

"Hashibiro-sensei!" Yumoto cried and ran to him as he did, Hashibiro knocked him back. "Goodbye heir."

"You…you did this! You brainwashed the first God of Love and brought him back from the dead!" Yumoto screamed and Hashibiro laughed, "Don't worry, heir. Your brother won't miss you."

Yumoto looked at Hireashi and gasped, "You…you did that! When someone dies, they must stay gone! For that is fate!"

Hireashi smirked and held a weapon out, "Don't worry heir…we just want your palace."

"No!"

"Fine…we will end all of you gods!"

Yumoto growled as he stood up, "I will never let you end me!"

Hireashi gasped as Yumoto pointed his love stick at him, "You are going to be sealed away!"

"Am I?" Hireashi smirked and Yumoto cried out as Kouki kicked the love stick from his hands.

"You are going to face us alone…"

"FINE!" Yumoto screamed, "I am not a baby anymore! I can fight you all! For I am the heir!"

"Hold it!" Araki yelled and Yumoto gasped as Araki appeared beside him, "Yumo-chan…I'd never leave you to face them all alone."

Yumoto nodded and the two stood together, "We shall end them together, Araki!"

Araki smirked, "Goodbye, Hireashi."


	21. Chapter 21: Sealing

Chapter 21: Sealing

Yumoto growled as he ran towards Hireashi, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

Hireashi gasped and Yumoto cried out as Kouki grabbed him by his hair.

"Gra-Grandfather!" Yumoto screamed and Araki gasped, "Yumoto!"

"Araki-kun!"

Hireashi smirked and Yuuma laughed, "We shall win! For you harmed, my dear God of Night!"

Yumoto cried out as he was thrown onto the ground and screamed as shadows surrounded him.

"God of Light, feel the pain of our darkness!" Yuuma laughed and Araki cried out as he was trapped.

"Oh Lord Tungsten…." Hireashi smiled and walked to him. "You were such an amazing worker."

"I'll never work for you again!" Araki spat and Yumoto cried out as the shadows lifted him up.

Hireashi pointed a sword at him and hissed, "You work for me, or your little prince gets it!"

Araki froze and Yuuma laughed, "How dumb you are Tungsten."

"Don't do it, Araki!" Yumoto hissed, "I'm fine, you need to stop him!"

Araki gasped as Yumoto was trapped in a shadow orb and Hireashi laughed, "The heir is sealed away in the throne room. Fight me and then you can get him back." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Yuuma laughed, "I'll stop you!"

The white haired demon ran towards Araki and Araki blocked his attack.

"Tungsten…" Yuuma smirked, "Does Yuudai talk about me?"

"Every time we see him…he wants his brother back!"  
Yoru growled, "Now, your heir is trapped with Hireashi, so how can you win?"

Araki threw his hand up, "Oh first God of Love, Hakone Kouki, please, awaken your true self! They have been controlling you!"

Kouki froze and Yuuma began to scream as Kouki held a hand forward. "You must go back to your true self, your brother wants you!"

Yuuma tried to run to Yoru, "Yoru! My God of the Night!"

"Yuuma!" Yoru gasped and grabbed him. The duo screamed as they were surrounded in a ball of light.

Yoru was shot out and Yuuma was too, his white hair slowly turned platinum blonde, eyes turning an icy blue shade.

"Yuuma!" Yoru gasped and Yuuma gasped as he was held, "Yoru…he…he took my powers away!"

"No, I simply healed you, you needed to know that Hireashi was killing you."

"Wha-what?" Yuuma gasped and Yoru frowned, "But…"

"Don't worry about that, you two can still be together. But you must run from Hireashi!" Kouki hissed, "Hireashi is killing you slowly."

Yuuma gasped and Kouki spoke, "Please go to your brother, and be happy. Both of you."

The duo nodded and Araki smiled as they left. Kouki began to fade out, "Tungsten, you are good for dear Yumoto…tell him his prayers are working…and that I love h-"

Araki gasped as he was gone and the ground shook. He ran towards the throne room and gasped as Hireashi stood there, sitting in Gora's throne, and Yumoto was above him, trapped in the orb still.

"Hireashi!" Araki hissed and pulled his sword out. "Yuuma is saved and so is the God of Night…"

Hireashi growled, "Of course…I knew I couldn't trust anyone."

Araki smirked, "You don't deserve to be around anymore. You've tired us all out."

"Good, that means I win."

"Wha-what?" Araki asked and the silver haired boy looked at the demon.

Hireashi smirked, "My curse may have happened, but I am very real. Without the heir, you cannot seal me away. The dumb heir stabbed my head the last time."

Araki replied, "Yes, he did, and we need you gone for good!"

Hireashi laughed, "If you want me gone for good, then you're out of luck. The last time, was the last time, I don't intend on being sealed away."

"Fine, if you don't, then you must spend your time forever trapped in the world of the demon realm!"

Hireashi rolled his eyes, "I refuse to go there too. The heir traps me in a realm that is full of darkness…"

"Then go there!"

"Why, Tungsten, why would I do that?!" Hireashi hissed and threw energy waves towards him.

Araki cried out and gasped as the orb around Yumoto began to glow.

Hireashi gasped as well and Yumoto burst through the orb.

"Hireashi!" He hissed and looked at him straight in the eyes. His body was glowing brightly and he stood in front of Araki. His hand was glowing brighter and an orb began to form, "You will never break my seal!"

Hireashi gasped, "Dammit! The God of Light has fully awakened…!"

"I, Battle Lover Scarlet, Heir of the Throne of Light and Love, am going to seal away the demon who has harmed me since birth!"

Hireashi's golden eyes widened as the orb flung off Yumoto's hand and he screamed as he was surrounded by it. "Da-dammit! Every time! Cu-Curse you Tungsten…and curse you heir! I-I will escape I swear on it!"

Yumoto growled, "Silence."

Hireashi screamed more as he was healed away and disappeared. Yumoto's hand slowly went down and so did the glowing. He turned to Araki and smiled, "He's gone…I destroyed the person I feared most as a child…Araki…the hero of the heir!"

Araki smiled and ran to Yumoto. Yumoto hugged him and as he did, footsteps ran into the throne room, "YUMOTO!" Vesta cried and Yumoto turned to him, and gasped, "Guys! I got rid of Hireashi! He's gone for good!"

"That's our Yumoto!" Vesta grinned and ran to Yumoto. Yumoto frowned as Vesta patted his head, "You're amazing, Little One!"

Yumoto laughed, "You are too!"

Atsushi smiled, "Yumoto, you did it…and your father will be very happy with you."

Yumoto gasped, "Rea-really!?"

"Yes," Gora spoke as he walked in, "but you are still heir. We want to make sure you are ready."

Yumoto began to pout, "Wait what?"

Gora brushed it off and walked away, Yumoto sighed and ran after him, what did Gora even mean?!


	22. Epilogue: Nocturne of the Night

Epilogue: Nocturne of the Night

"An-chan, you can't be serious!" Yumoto cried, "I sealed Hireashi away for good!"

"Yes, I know." Gora spoke, "But you aren't ready."

"Aren't ready?!" Yumoto hissed, "That's a stupid statement!"

"Yumoto, please."

"Don't Yumoto please, me!"

Gora frowned and Yumoto stormed off.

Sulfur looked down as Yumoto looked at him, "I0-senpai…is something wrong with me?"

"N-no!"

Yumoto looked down, "Oh…thanks."

Sulfur smiled softly as Yumoto left and Vesta looked down as Yumoto went to his room.

Yumoto sighed as he sat in the dinning room. He looked up as he saw his footman come in with rice balls, "Here you are, Prince Scarlet."

Yumoto frowned, "Thank you…"

He picked at the rice balls and gasped as he saw Wombat. "Wom-san?"

Wombat ignored him and Yumoto pushed the food away, "I'm not hungry…"

Wombat gasped and Yumoto looked at his footman, "Um…these smell…funny."

The footman looked at him, "These were just made with fresh ingredients…"

"I know, but smell it!"

The footman groaned and smelled it, "Wait a minute…" He quickly took it away.

The God of Food frowned, "What is it?"

"Poison, smell it."

The God did and gasped, "That can kill the heir…we must make a few plates for the heir, then we check each one and make sure he'll be okay."

The footman nodded, "Alright."

"And make sure, no one comes in here, because we don't know who did it."

"Yes, sir."

 _A woman with long black hair and red eyes smirked as she stood in front of a mirror, watching the heir and his suitor._

 _"Look at them…they got rid of Hireashi!" her voice hissed, "Dear Natsumi was wise to keep her son hidden away for so long...but since he became the God of Love for a few years, I found him."_

 _"Mother!" a teenager's voice spoke, "When will the heir be gone?"_

 _"Soon!" She hissed, hair flying up in anger, "You will be patient! The heir will be gone when destiny lets him!"_

 _"Mama!" another spoke, "He got rid of papa!"_

 _"Yes…he tore dear Hireashi from me…but don't worry, I will get him."_

 _"Hurry…" a third growled, "I hate the heir!"_

 _"Yes I KNOW" The woman shrieked, "Now prepare for the battle of a lifetime, my triplets!"_

Yumoto looked up from his balcony, he sighed as the night air became chilly. He groaned as he turned to go inside, as he did, he walked past a mirror.

A silhouette of a woman appeared and hissed _"I will destroy you…"_

Yumoto froze and turned to it quickly, as he did, the silhouette was gone and Yumoto quickly ran to his guardians.

As he did, Wombat and Hashibiro watched him. "There the heir is, we must do what she has asked us to."

Wombat nodded, "Yes, sadly the heir must be gone before we can prosper…"

Hashibiro smirked, "Lady Kiryoku…child bearer of Hireashi…she claims to be the shadow of Lady Natsumi, while others say she is the ex-girlfriend of Lord Yukiteru."

Wombat nodded, "Yes, we must do what she has asked…"

Kiryoku appeared in the shadows and began laughing, _"Yes, they're both under my control now…the heir won't stand a chance…"_

She watched as the heir ran to his lessons and disappeared in a shadow orb.

Yumoto looked up as he sighed, Araki kissed him softly and the duo watched Haruki and Hiroki talking and laughing…

"Hireashi is gone…so now I think life is normal too." Araki smiled and Yumoto blushed, "Yeah…hopefully. I can't take any more of the demon stuff…oh! Yuudai, Yuuma!"

Yuudai smiled and hugged Yumoto, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Yumoto smiled and Yuudai giggled, "You brought Yuuma home and Katashi and I are back and happy! Mimi was found too! You fixed us all."

Yuuma looked down and blushed, "I live with the God of Night now."

Yumoto giggled, "I'm so glad I could help you both."

Araki watched as they all talked and looked up…maybe this time peace could be here, he was getting tired of demons. He laughed to himself, Yami, the God of Truth was right, using Hireashi really was getting boring!

Yumoto looked at Araki, "Araki-kun! Come on!"

Araki smiled as the boy he loved grabbed his arm.

He looked down at the boy's sunshine colored hair…this God of Light was the best at his job, and maybe he'll be the God of Love again one day.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
